Exordium
by fugoukakusha
Summary: Prince Endymion & the Earth Generals travel throughout the solar system to find the eight celestial gems that Queen Serenity scattered in order to awaken the Silver Millennium... senshi/generals *CHAPTER 8 ADDED!!!!* R&R Onegai!!
1. Notes

Sailor Moon characters are exclusively belong to Takeuchi Naoko who were kind enough to introduce us to the wonders of Sailor Moon.  
  
Other characters and such are my creations and cannot be borrowed.  
  
  
Just so you know, this story doesn't happen in any present state... let's just say it happens about 100,000 years ago or something like that  
  
Also, try not to be too critical about my grammar for it is difficult to write in plain English when such is not your first language.  
  
Actually it's my third language but who cares.  
  
I apologize in advance for not updating the story every once in a while but I'll try to update them at least once in a week or two... it's so hard to write something that supposedly happened a very long time ago (*lol*)  
  
The other names such Hera, Nemesis, etc… are sources from the Greek Mythology but in this story they are not actually associated from the mythology. I'm merely using them for the story so Queen Hera is not the greek goddess etc, etc, etc…   
  
I know that Zirconia is supposed to be an old woman but i made her a 'he' in this story to better suit the purpose of the story.  
  
Also noted that i'm using all their japanese names instead of the english ones.  
  
  
  
My dictionary:  
  
The Celestial Gems  
  
Safaia - sapphire  
Kougyoku - topaz  
Rubii - ruby  
Suishoku - Emerald  
Amejisuto - amethyst  
Taakoizu - turquoise  
Akuamarin - aquamarine  
Gaanetto - garnet  
  
Names:  
  
Fushichou - Phoenix  
Shishikyuu - Lion  
Tora - Tiger  
Tatsu - Dragon  
Aarde - Dutch meaning Earth  
Chikyuu - Japanese meaning Earth  
Ura'ns - Latvian meaning Uranus  
Nebestanka - Old Czech meaning Uranus  
Ao no Safiiru - Blue Sapphire  
Midori no Esmeraude - Green Emerald (i think)  
Ta'ura - tahitian for Venus  
Afërdita - albanian for Venus  
Hermes - greek for Mercury  
Mearcair - irish for Mercury  
Ma'adim - hebrew for Mars  
Mangala - sanskrit for Mars  
Berjis - farsi for Jupiter  
Neberu - babylonian for Jupiter  
Sani - sanskrit for Saturn  
Kayamanu - babylonian for Saturn  
Neptú - catalan for Neptune  
Vodopan - old czech for Neptune  
Plutoni - albanian for Pluto  
Meiousei (but i'll be only calling the Queen of Pluto Meiou instead of meiousei) - japanese for Pluto  
  
  
Others:  
  
Yoningumi means The Gang of Four in Japanese  
Kuroi Tsuki - Black Moon  
Kiraru & Akiraru - Chiral and Achiral (Emerald's agent)  
Buuru Burazaazu - Boule Brothers (That's what Chiral & Achiral were called)  
Kagemusha - (shadow warrior) (in Kurosawa film); wire puller  
  
Daisho is what you call a samurai sword and it consists of two swords one long (daito - kanata) and one short (shoto - wakizashi)  
  
Ariel in The Tempest was a 'he' but in this story I made her a 'she' 


	2. Prologue

__

"As yet there were no human beings, but the world now cleared of monsters was ready for mankind."

-- **Prometheus and Pandora **--

For ten thousand years, there lived a kingdom so great many people throughout the cosmos tried to conquer it, for not only its power but its real beauty as well, but none of them were even close to succeeding. It was made of pure glittering crystal and looked like a shining star from far away into the night. This kingdom was situated from the depths of the moon. It was called the Silver Millennium. A queen, a power and a beautiful one, ruled the kingdom by herself throughout the thousands of years. Then one day, a very handsome warrior from another galaxy caught the queen's eyes and swept her off her feet. They met and fell in love and their happiness spread all over their land, their kingdom and the entire cosmos. Almost all the people throughout the cosmos came and congratulate the two couple with bearing gifts. In return for the people's generosity, the powerful queen declared an alliance to the cosmos. Hence, the _Silver Alliance _was formed. It consisted of each person of every galaxy -- they call themselves **The Elders **-- and Queen Serenity, the queen of the Silver Millennium, represented the Milky Way Galaxy. Everyone who took the offer of an alliance was joyful. The Silver Millennium was a very powerful kingdom with their long life spans, wealth, beauty and power. Some said it was the Kingdom of the Gods. Others simply stated it was the God itself. Those who allied with the Silver Millennium also received some of its great power and long life span. For that, every planet, every galaxy was peaceful and happy. Except for one galaxy. A very stubborn galaxy you might say. The black eye galaxy consisted of a lunar system. Four tiny planets revolved around a tiny moon. The moon was called Hera, after its own queen. The four tiny planets, Nemesis, Rhamnusia, Erebus and Nyx had their own people. Queen Hera of the Hera Kingdom refused to ally with the Silver Millennium. She wanted to rule, not become an ally. Unfortunately for her, Queen Serenity was too powerful from her own little magic. She waited for eight more years preparing and strengthening her magic. By then, the great powerful queen of the Silver Millennium brought up a beautiful daughter, so very much like hers in every way, who was also named Serenity. Everything and everyone were peaceful, the _Silver Alliance _stronger than ever. 

Then one day, an eight-year-old Princess Serenity was out walking outside the palace and into the forest by herself, evidently unnoticed by her parents. Serenity seated herself on the side of the cool fountain, and when at last the silence became wearisome, she began to toss a golden ball in the air, her favourite toy given by her father, and catch it again as an amusement. Presently, however, the queen's daughter failed to catch the golden ball in her hand, so that it fell on the ground and rolled over the grass into the shadow of the forest. Princess Serenity remembered what her mother told her about the shadow of the forest. So she dared not going into the shadow to reclaim her golden ball. But then she missed her favourite toy and began to shed tears so softly. Out of the blue, a black raven materialized before her and asked her what was wrong. Young, innocent Serenity told the raven of her predicament. The raven told her she would help her retrieve the child's golden toy in one condition. Serenity, with a frown marked on her beautiful forehead, asked what was the condition.

'**_Invite me into the palace, my princess._**' The raven requested. Serenity was more than happy to oblige, oblivious of the peril she was creating.

Everyone knew that nobody could penetrate the kingdom without an invitation from the royal family.

And so, the raven, which turned out to be Hera in disguise, was invited to the kingdom where she constructed great havoc among the royal family and the lunarians. Now with the kingdom's barrier destroyed, Hera's minions and powerful creatures attacked the unshielded kingdom.

For the first time in ten thousand years, the Silver Millennium came crashing down.

Still…

All was not lost.

The great Queen Serenity, before her death, chanted a spell. A spell to suspend the kingdom in action. The princess went into a deep sleep, and so were the rest of the lunarians. The queen used the _guinzuishou_, her powerful crystal, and Hera was exiled from the kingdom, from the moon, into her own galaxy, yet not completely vanquished. She too, was suspended in action, confined in her own magic until a person of the matching dark aura as hers will release her. Once again, Queen Serenity chanted a spell to break the _guinzuishou_ into eight shimmering gems and proliferate them all over the solar system. The queen whispered on her dying breath, that when the time comes when the celestial gems were gathered, then and only then will the Silver Millennium rise once again, the princess as a ruler, along with the celestial warriors. Then, amity will reign all over the cosmos once more.

The _Silver Alliance _tried in vain to locate the celestial gems for over five thousand years.

But to no avail.

And so, one thousand years later, the _Silver Alliance _attempted once more. By now, another planet was created near the languor moon. The moon revolved around the planet Earth and people all over were green with jealousy for the new planet. Even though the time of revolution made the Silver Millennium more than nothing but a mere legend, most people still looked up to it and believed. Also, advanced technologies were established and people now rely more to weaponry than magic. Indeed, the only people who could summon magic were the celestial warriors but they have yet to be found.

__

And so that is how the story begins…

****

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

_(some characters excluded)_


	3. Chapter 1

__

"My hand will answer better than my tongue,

I yield to you the victory in words, but trust my cause to the strife of deeds."

- **Hercules** --

"I told you mother I would not do it." A young man of 25 said forcefully. He ran a hand through his raven hair gallingly and glared piercing blue eyes at his mother.

"Why ever not? You can't refuse… You just cannot. The _Silver Alliance _consign you and by the Gods you will do it!" His mother pronounced in indignation.

Prince Endymion VI continued to glower at his mother, the queen of Earth, Queen Chikyuu. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a grunt. "Mother you've never even seen **The Elders**. They only sent you the message."

Queen Chikyuu heaved a sigh tiredly and glanced away from her obdurate son. "Precisely. A message we cannot choose to disregard. You should be honoured that **The Elders **chose you to gather the celestial gems. Why if I were years younger I'd certainly do it."

When her son didn not respond she sighed once again. "Besides isn't it about time you have your own escapade? This is the opening you need to test your skills! You said so yourself the other day that you were bored stiff in this big of a kingdom and asked for an adventure. A quest! Well here's your chance. A big opportunity." She spread her arms as to emphasize her point.

Endymion also sighed and sauntered towards the window across his room. His mother came in his room a moment ago and told him they were to confer something. For his part, he was expecting another tedious lecture on how to run a kingdom but he wasn't clearly expecting this… utter nonsense. Such hogwash.

"Are they even existent?" He asked, disbelieving.

He wasn't prepared for his mother to turn red with anger. "Of course they're real! How could you even ask such a question? Really Endymion. I raised you better than that." She sputtered.

"Forgive me mother but gathering some gems and awakening a so-called kingdom from a very, very, long time ago are such… rubbish. I don't know how you could ever make up such things just to send me off." He exclaimed.

Queen Chikyuu tossed up her hands in vexation. "Oh for Serenity's sakes! Spare me the trouble of the idiocy of adolescence today!" She asserted, rolling her eyes heavenwards.

Then she turned her attention towards her son again. "You've heard of the legend. The Silver Millennium… On how they--"

"Yes mother, I did. But that's all there is to it. A legend." Endymion interrupted.

Queen Chikyuu glared at him one last time and stalked off.

Endymion, startled, took off after his mother. He fell in step beside her and put his arm on her shoulders.

"All right mother. Enlighten me. I've heard of the Silver Millennium but I've never heard of these celestial crystals you speak off."

"Gems." Chikyuu corrected patting him on the chest. "They're gems, dear not crystals. As indicated by **The Elders**, before Queen Serenity died, she cast a spell that shattered the _guinzuishou_ -- oh and that's a crystal dear, the queen's power -- into eight celestial gems that were scattered somewhere in this galaxy. Well… I mean considering the Silver Alliance haven't found them in other galaxies, I'm assuming they're here in our galaxy." She said with a shrug. "Nevertheless to make the story short, once the celestial gems gather, The Silver Millennium will rise again and all will be serene once more. Just like it did thousands of years ago. Though once it'll rise Princess Serenity will ascend the throne after her mother and the celestial warriors will watch over the kingdom and the cosmos."

Endymion halted on his tracks. "Why didn't they protect the kingdom before?"

Chikyuu also stopped and fiddled with his son's armour before retorting. "For ten thousand years of harmony, the queen never reflected her kingdom would be attacked. Oh sure, there were a lot of assassins tried to show aggression before but the queen easily handled them with her armies. But Queen Hera confirmed to be a very much stronger adversary to the queen and by the time the celestial warriors were created the kingdom was already ruined." In so saying, Chikyuu's expression became poignant.

Endymion nodded as if understanding. "So what do these celestial gems do?" He enquired.

"Oh they are the most magnificent gems or so I've been told. The _Safaia_ has the power of **pure water**. The _Kougyoku_ has the control of **metals **and** light energy**. The _Rubii_ has power over **sacred fire**. The _Suishoku_ has the capability of **lightning **and** nature**. The _Amejisuto_, the deadliest of the eight, controls **death **and** rebirth**. _Taakoizu_ has the power of the **wind **and the **sky**. _Akuamarin_ has the power of **deep waters**. And the last gem, _Gaanetto_, the second deadliest has control over **time **and **space**." 

They've reached one of the kingdom's living rooms and saw King Aarde perched behind a study table reading a scroll with two sentinels on either side of him. He glanced up when they approached him.

Chakyuu leaned down to present a kiss on her husband's cheek. Endymion bowed to his father as an acknowledgement. The two guards bowed deeply before the royalty.

Aarde directed his attention to his son. "So Endymion, I trust you've heard of the news. Do you or do you not assent the proposal **The Elders **bestowed upon you?" He exclaimed in a loud voice.

Endymion recoiled and looked at his mother for aide but received nothing. Instead his mother focused her interest on the scroll atop the study table. He sighed. Once his father had spoken, everything was made up. There should be no disagreements.

"Yes, father. I do accept."

"Do you or do you not accept the responsibilities you will be given in this journey?" His father boomed once more.

"Yes, father. I do accept." Endymion reiterated.

"Affirm your words to the King of Earth young man." 

When Endymion realized his father was sombre, he put his right hand on his chest near his heart and bowed deeply.

"As the son of King Aarde and Queen Chikyuu of Earth, I declare before you that I will do anything within my power to retrieve the celestial gems and bring them back into safety, Your Highness."

With a second of silence both father and son looked fiercely at each other never breaking contact. Then, as if by understanding, King Aarde nodded. Endymion turned his attention back to his mother who was watching the two of them contentedly.

"What do I need for this expedition mother? There's got to be a clue on how to find them." Endymion stated.

Chikyuu smiled at him and handed him the scroll she's been reading.

"Of course dear. **The Elders **won't let you go empty handed you know."

Bewildered, Endymion opened the scroll and after glimpsing at the small inscription inside, he looked up with a frown. "Is this it?"

"Why, yes of course. What else do you need?" Chikyuu asked, stroking her son on the cheek smoothly.

Endymion sighed tediously, took his mother's hand from his cheek and looked at her in the eye.

"Mother, you realize of course that I need more than a portion of scroll to look for the supposed gems. If such is the case, it'll take me more than a year to look for them."

Chikyuu waved a hand facetiously. "Oh bah… That's all right. Take the time as long as you need. Though don't forget to check up on us in a communicator once in a while." 

Endymion rolled his eyes and once more looked at the scroll in his hand. He flipped it over and over twice to ensure nothing was left unnoticed, but he found it bare apart from the few writings in the front.

"Fine. I'll go notify my guards and explicate them to what is happening and we'll be on our way." He was about to head off when his father's voice stopped him.

"Not so fast young man. You'll be travelling with different companions other than your personal guards in this journey."

Without waiting for his retort, King Aarde murmured something to the guard on his left side. The guard nodded, bowed and left. He came back a moment afterwards with four armoured men behind him. He bowed again to the king and went back to his previous position. 

Endymion observed the four men in front of him. They seemed familiar to him.

His father walked towards his side and clutched him on the shoulder. Then with a clear voice, he announced the newcomers. 

"Son, I'd like you to meet these men who will be accompanying you." He beckoned first to the man on the left with short blonde hair and roguish blue eyes. He strode one step in front of them.

"This is _Fushichou Jadeite of the East Quadrant_." As the man bowed, Endymion caught a glimpse of a big phoenix tattooed on the back of his left hand. Jadeite stepped back and the next man beside him shifted.

"_Tora Zoisite of the South Quadrant_." This man had green eyes and wavy, long blonde hair that reached past his shoulders. His hair was tied up so it wasn't hard to ignore the big tattooed tiger on the side of his neck when he stooped. 

The next man stepped up and he was slightly taller than the other two. He, too, had wavy long hair past his shoulders. His auburn hair wasn't tied up but was loosely down on his back.

"And this is _Shishikyuu Nephrite of the North Quadrant_." This time Endymion didn't see any tattoo on him. Nephrite looked at the prince with his chestnut-brown eyes, aware of the prince's curiosity.

Without a word, he unfastened a few buttons on his uniform through his armour and he showed the prince the big lion tattooed on his left torso. 

Then the last man, the most formidable one, which was clearly shown in his posture, bowed instantaneously before them. He also had long hair, the colour of platinum blonde well past his shoulders. His eyes were the colour of cool grey.

"And this… is _Tatsu Kunzite, _chief in command_, of the West Quadrant_." When Kunzite straightened, he pulled up the left sleeve of his garb. From his elbows to his wrist was a big dragon tattoo. Endymion looked at it and turned his gaze to Kunzite. The two eyed each other and each gave a nod of appreciation.

"They are the--"

"Earth Generals." Endymion interjected his father.

The Earth Generals or _Yoningumi_ they were occasionally called were recognized all over the planet Earth. They were the fighters who trounced the army of Nemesis when they attempted to invade Earth a year ago. Nobody knew where these four warriors came from aside from the fact that each epitomized the quadrants of the planet. There were rumours that assured they were offspring of **The Elders **or any higher supremacy. Each of the Earth Generals was highly intellectual and gifted. Jadeite had the potential of telekinesis. Zoisite had the power of levitation. Nephrite could see visions of the future and Kunzite had the ability to read minds and telepathy. As well, they were very proficient and masters in arm-to-arm combat. Kunzite was the master of daisho, Jadeite was the master of bows and arrows, Nephrite was the master of mace, and Zoisite was the master of nunchakus. 

For Endymion's part, it would be a great privilege to work with the fighters of Earth. 

He smiled for the first time that day.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all." Endymion declared, bowing.

"Oh I thought it would. Now go Endymion. Have our guests the tour of the kingdom. Pardon me gentlemen." King Aarde said and turned his back on them.

"Come. I must show you the training ground." Endymion exclaimed and walked towards the end of the hallway. The four men followed in silence.

For five days hence, the five bonded like brothers. They trained by days and planned by nights.

"Hey Prince! Come and let's train some more! We have much to be done!" Jadeite bellowed while pointing a sword to the prince.

All five of them were on the training ground. Endymion was sitting down by the tree, resting. He was utterly drained and his muscles were throbbing from training all week. They had been going at it for two hours and before that he was engaged in a combat with Nephrite. 

The Earth Generals were used to training and they didn't permit the prince to rest even for one day before starting once more.

They had to prepare him for the expedition that the king commanded.

Endymion might have known how to protect himself from mere mortals but nobody knew what could be expected from the voyage.

They might stumbled upon some Queen Hera's militia on their way so it was best to be equipped considering Endymion haven't fought any battles before.

"Give it a rest for a while will you Jadeite? Surely the prince is too tired to go on." Zoisite declared, smiling.

"Bless you Zoisite!" Endymion shouted.

"I'm sure he's much too feeble to fight either of us. Hmm… perhaps we should ask one of the maidservants to train with us. The prince can beat her without a doubt." Zoisite continued good-humouredly.

The other three generals hollered with mirth.

Endymion scowled and glared daggers at Zoisite who persisted on grinning.

"Give me five minutes of breather and I will pound on your behind Zoisite. Rest assured of that." Endymion glowered at the blond general.

"Oh I'd like to see you try Prince." Zoisite beamed light-heartedly.

Just then two guards came up to them and said something to Kunzite. He nodded and signalled for the others to follow him.

Nephrite and Jadeite followed. Zoisite loomed Endymion and lent him a hand.

Endymion took the offered hand and stood up.

"Save by the king." Zoisite grinned.

"Don't push your luck Zoisite." Endymion replied and strode off after the three leaving the laughing Zoisite behind him.

They arrived at the throne room where King Aarde and Queen Chikyuu were in a deep discussion with other monarchs, King Ura'ns and Queen Nebestanka of Uranus. They broke off when they saw them approaching and the men bowed in respect.

"Your Majesties, we are here by your request." Kunzite declared.

"So Aarde, which one of them is your son?" Queen Nebestanka enquired softly.

Endymion stepped up. "It is I, Your Majesty."

"Oh how handsome. Such a fine young man you have Chikyuu." Nebestanka commented mischievously. Endymion reddened. 

"Oh undeniably so. An obstinate one though. Similar to her father." Chikyuu said and turned a look at her husband. He, too, reddened.

"Oh bah. Such obstinacy is essential when you're reigning a kingdom." Aarde said to cover his discomfiture.

"Yes, indeed." King Ura'ns agreed.

Both queens rolled their eyes to such drivel.

King Aarde paid no heed to the queens and turned his attention back to his son and the Earth Generals.

"Oh yes, yes. I called for you here to notify you that you'll be proceeding to Uranus first. There are some treaties that need to be signed there so you'll just have to escort King Ura'ns and Queen Nebestanka on their way home. Endymion you'll be filling in for me. Is that understood?" The king queried.

"Very well, Your Highness." They countered.

"Excellent. Now go and bundle your belongings. You'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

The generals departed along with the prince.

In his room, Endymion looked at the inscriptions in the scroll once again and gave a groan of annoyance.

He had no idea what to do with it. 

Whatever the cause he had to find a way to retrieve those gems or he would be returning home empty handed, disappointing his parents.

And **The Elders**.

He wouldn't want to know such punishments to such failures.

He put the scroll in his personal baggage before drifting off to sleep.

By tomorrow, he would begin his adventure.

****

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

_(some characters excluded)_


	4. Chapter 2

__

"Did you do wrong?

Is this your punishment?

Where am I?

Speak to a wretched wanderer.

Enough - I have been tried enough-

My wandering -long wandering,

Yet I have found nowhere

To leave my misery.

I am a girl who speaks to you,

But horns are on my head."

-- **Io** --

They disembarked at Uranus with no difficulty other than the need of fresh air. They've been travelling for five days hence in a floating ship and the need to breathe with clean air has become necessity to them after being confined in their own chambers for so long. Naturally, the Uranus Royalty invited them to stay in the _Miranda Castle_ as long as they could while looking for the celestial gems. The Earth Generals and Endymion thanked them courteously. They found themselves admiring the palace, with its turquoise shades and beautiful gardens.

After dinner, everyone bid good night to each other and retired to their bedchambers, waiting for tomorrow to come.

By dawn, the generals and the prince were gathered around outside the palace. King Ura'ns each presented them a horse and whatever they needed for the journey.

Nephrite, who was already settled on a horse, glanced at the prince who was still putting his hand baggage and such to his horse.

"I trust that you slept well my prince?" He asked.

"Not a wink Nephrite. My thoughts were always running amok about the celestial gems even in sleep. And what of you? Did you sleep well?" Endymion put his right foot in a saddle and mounted himself up.

"Like a babe." Jadeite retorted instead who was seated in his own horse, his eyes full of hilarity. "You can hear him snoring all the way to the other room." 

Nephrite took a swipe at the amused general.

Kunzite, who was adjusting his armour on his torso with his sword perched on the side of his waist, enquired. "Are you ready for this Your Highness? I trust that you remember everything we've thought you?" 

Endymion appeared aggravated. "Yes, yes, I remember everything. And call me Endymion, will you? You know I detest having someone to address me with that."

Just then Zoisite came storming out from the palace with his nanchukus still in his hands and evidently heard the last declaration from the prince.

"Ah… But it is the way to demonstrate we have a high regard for you my prince. We'd hate to be penalized for the reason that we address you by your name." He commented with good humour that was overlooked by the prince.

"You forget Zoisite. I am a prince and I can always punish you by not abiding my orders." With that statement, Endymion went galloping from the palace and to the direction of the city.

The four looked after him for a moment.

"Such amusing to tease him, ne?" Zoisite remarked.

Kunzite, without a word, trailed after the prince leaving the other three no alternative but to follow.

Endymion chose to stop on the road so it was effortless for the generals to catch up on him.

The generals found the prince marvelling the city downwards. They stopped beside him and also stared at the view.

"Magnificent, isn't it? Like the palace itself. You can never see anything like it on Earth." Nephrite murmured.

"So where do we start looking? Do any of you have any suggestions?" Kunzite, ever the grave one, queried. 

Jadeite glanced at the prince who was still admiring the view. He cleared his throat to get Endymion's attention.

"Endymion, did **The Elders **give you any clues?"

"What?" Endymion stated and looked at the generals. "Oh… yes. My mother presented me this scroll. She said **The Elders **gave it to her to aid me find the gems. There's nothing but small inscriptions on it though. I am not certain that it can help us at all."

Zoisite shrugged. "It is better than nothing."

"Well as indicated to the legend, the celestial gems scattered at least five to six thousand years ago. So we must find something of old that can lead us to them." Jadeite commented.

"You forget Jadeite, it also stated in the legend that the celestial gems become warriors. Perhaps they might be inside of a human body. We cannot know for sure." Zoisite pointed out.

"Can you not see anything in your vision Nephrite?" Kunzite asked.

Nephrite closed his eyes towards the heaven. After a moment he spoke. "My vision is clouded. If Zoisite is precise and the gems are inside of human bodies, I cannot distinguish anything if that person isn't aware of any gems inside of him. My vision has its own limitations."

"So we assume each gem is inside of a man?" Endymion asked.

"Men can only become warriors Endymion. Female bodies are too fragile to handle such strengths to become a fighter." Jadeite answered.

"If such is the case, then what we should do is to ask around whoever the oldest are in this planet. And in doing so, we question those people if they have seen anything unusual that happened in their times. And if they do remember, then we proceed to wherever place they point us and just track the gem from there." Kunzite explained.

"There's just one problem though. Which gem do we seek out?" Zoisite asked.

"Is there a reason why they can't be in one planet all at once?" Endymion enquired.

Nephrite shook his head. "That's not likely. If they were as powerful as **The Elders **said they are, then Queen Serenity would have scattered them as far away from each other as possible. As such, it'll be too difficult for the enemies to locate them which I'm sure was the queen's intention." 

Endymion sighed. "So which gem do we look first?" 

Jadeite glanced around. "Hmm… this planet surely is green. Everything you see is green. So perhaps we should be looking for The _Suishoku_." 

Kunzite shook his head. "You forget, the planet Jupiter is also green and there's only one green celestial gem."

"Oh yes, that's right." Jadeite nodded.

"Then perhaps we should be looking for the _Taakoizu_." Zoisite suggested.

"_Taakoizu_… oh you're right. It is probable." Endymion murmured. He took out the scroll on the left side of his left boot. He rolled it out and read the inscription. "There are only one clue in each gem I'm afraid. The word '**flight**' is written beside the _Taakoizu _so that must be what we have to find." He rolled the scroll again and put it back on its place.

"**Flight**… do you guys have any idea?" Nephrite asked everyone.

"The ability to fly… so we might be looking for a warrior who can fly. Hmm… that must be it." Jadeite murmured.

Zoisite raised an eyebrow. "Levitation perhaps? Such as myself?"

"Okay then. We have to keep an eye on anyone who can fly or have wings on them is that understandable? Good. Let's go." Kunzite instructed. 

They nodded.

Then together, they rode towards the raucous city below them. 

They arrived in the city of Setebos shortly afterwards. It was filled of people in its busiest hours.

They observed that the Uranians were involved of tall and light-blonde haired individuals. Even some of the female inhabitants were as tall as Zoisite.

They dismounted from their horses and tied them from a tree nearby. 

"You all know what to do. Just be back here in this same location within thirty minutes. Is that all right?" Kunzite queried.

A chorus of 'Hai' were being said.

Kunzite nodded approvingly. "Zoisite you go with Endymion in a different direction and Jadeite will go with Nephrite. We have to split up to speed up the search. Just be on your guard gentlemen." 

In so saying, he walked away from them to the right route while Jadeite and Nephrite went to the left. 

"So then we'll go straight ahead." Endymion commented. 

Zoisite just nodded and followed the prince.

Jadeite and Nephrite were both looking around their surroundings with amazement. People were bargaining to merchants and children were playing Bocce and Wari on the street. They also noticed people were of old but not utterly aging of at least a thousand years. 

Jadeite approached an old woman in a cape who was shuffling tarot cards. But before he could say anything however, the old woman nattered.

"You're here for the _Taakoizu_." She asked, not looking up.

Jadeite and Nephrite gaped at her in astonishment. Then they became suspicious and Nephrite retrieved his mace from his back and pointed at her.

"How did you know of such thing woman? Confess!" Jadeite roared.

The old woman just smiled and put a card on the table revealing The Fool card.

"The card reveals a youngster setting out on a journey. The character is optimistic, innocent and ingenuous, and he has a lot to learn. Your prince perhaps?" She said, tapping the card with a finger.

Nephrite's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Are you an emissary? Tell us!" 

Instead, the old woman again set another card on the table exposing The Magician card upside down.

"Hmm… the message here is to avoid trickery, both by being strictly ethical in your own behaviour and by guarding against manipulation and lies from other quarters. It also exhorts you not to overlook or to back away from an opportunity for advancement."

Jadeite and Nephrite looked at each other. They had the same thoughts of either the old woman was an emissary from an enemy or she really had the gift of sight.

Vigilantly, Nephrite slowly put down his weapon. What the old woman articulated disturbed them. She might be of help to them.

The old woman took off her cape and lifted her blue eyes at them.

"So gentlemen, do you want to know more or do you just want to keep accusing me of such twaddle?"

Once again the two generals looked at each other before nodding.

"Tell us more… Please…" Jadeite said.

The old woman put The High Priestess card on her table. 

"The Priestess often turns up when a period of study is in the pipeline and it suggests that you are about to spend some time learning a new concept or getting to grips with a new skill. The figure on the card is a cool and knowledgeable woman who is a well of spiritual understanding. The Priestess tells you that something has yet to be revealed and that you are not in possession of the full facts. Another good interpretation is that a good female friend is about to enter your life." The old woman explained with a smile.

Jadeite frowned. "Yes but which one of us applies to that card though?" 

Her smile widened. "Ah… you both are about to meet your soul companions. But you yourself will have to recognize that because that is one of the things I cannot help you with."

Then she drew the last card The Moon, upside down. The Moon card showed a moonlit scene with a road emerging from a lake and winding into mysterious distance, between two apparently pointless towers that are perched on a hill. A dog, a jackal and a weird crustacean were shown too.

"The mysterious nature of this card exactly fits the muddled and deceptive turn of events that surrounds you. You can't trust anyone when this card appears, and your own feelings are confusing and frightening. If your intuition tells you that things are not all they seem to be, listen to this inner voice. You don't know the whole story -- still less what is really in the minds of those around you -- and there are matters that have yet to be revealed to you." 

Then Nephrite noticed the clouds were getting dark. 

"Look lady. We only want to know one thing. How did you know about the _Taakoizu _and where might we find the others?" He asked.

The old woman hesitated before responding. "I am sorry. I cannot tell you where the _Taakoizu_ is because I've only heard of it from my grandmother. However, I can tell you a place where you can find a person of old that might help you locate the gem. Take this road until you've reach the Stephano village up to the north." Then she pointed a finger towards the forest.

The two generals breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the woman. They were about to set off when the old woman called them back. 

"Matte! I must warn you… There's a sorceress that live over there. Sycorax is her name. She's an old hag that feeds on people's energy. You have to be careful. The only way to defeat her is to strike her from the heart. And Prospero is the person you seek of. You'll know him when you get there. He'll introduce himself to you."

"Arigatou for your assistance." The two generals bowed to the woman and left. When Jadeite looked back, she was gone.

He frowned. 

"So did you take it to heart what she said about us?" Nephrite asked.

"I'm not sure. She might not be telling the truth." Jadeite shrugged.

Without another phrase between them, they walked back to the direction where they would be meeting the others.

**__**

Two figures from the shadows were watching the two generals.

"What did you tell them**?" Asked the male figure.**

"Nothing. I told them where they were heading is all. I couldn't very well tell them the exact location when I don't know it myself now could I**?" Snapped the female one.**

"Fine, fine. Don't be too histrionic about it**." Said the male figure before disappearing in a puff of smoke.**

The female figure stared at him in shock and antagonism. "Why that… obtuse, aggravating man… he'll pay for that remark!**" She retorted before following her companion and disappeared.**

Kunzite, Zoisite and Endymion were already there and discussing some things waiting for Jadeite and Nephrite to arrive.

"So have you found something?" Asked Kunzite while untying his horse from the tree.

"Nothing. Seems not too many people wants to cooperate." Zoisite shook his head.

"We never saw anyone who looks older than a hundred either. And what of you Kunzite?" Endymion queried and also untied his horse.

Kunzite also shook his head. 

Just then Jadeite and Nephrite appeared with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"I trust with that smile on your face that you have some good news?" Endymion commented.

"Hai, my prince. A lady told us of a village up north that might help us find the people of old." Jadeite answered.

"That's good. Lead the way then." Kunzite said.

They all mounted on their horses and Nephrite leaded the way towards the village of Stephano.

****

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

_(some characters excluded)_


	5. Chapter 3

__

"As what is ugly and evil is apt to change and grow milder with time."

-- **Polyphemus **and** Galatea **--

Prince Demando of Nemesis, Queen Neherenia of Nyx, Mistress Nine of Rhamnusia and Pharaoh Zircon of Erebus were congregated in a circle table facing each other and were developing a plan to shun the stirring of the Silver Millennium. 

"We've tried unsuccessfully to locate those gems. We even had **The Elders **pursued. Still, nothing is going according to plan. Queen Hera is getting too impatient." Pharaoh Zircon pointed out. He was a wrinkly old man who always had his long staff with a winged sentient eyeball hanging on its pointed end with him. He was the eldest of them all, the first offspring of the planet Erebus and about as aged as Queen Hera. 

Prince Demando, a striking man with his silver mane and purple eyes who were one of the descendants of the Kuroi Tsuki Kingdom who resided on Nemesis ancients ago, swirled his wine in his glass and seemed uninterested with the conversation. "If Queen Hera has no way of getting out then I will rein the Black Eye as her replacement." 

Mistress Nine of Rhamnusia, with her long mauve hair and matching purple eyes, was beautiful yet devious in every way. She was the fourth descendant of Mistress Rhamnusia and Pharaoh 90 who were eradicated during the war in the Silver Millennium. Now she was taking revenge for her people and her ancestors. "Are you out of your mind Demando? You can never rule your own kingdom much less our galaxy. I should be the one to reign for I have more familiarity and power." She said evilly, the black star sign on her forehead flashing precariously.

"Enough! I should rule for I am the oldest of this group. None of you can measure up to me." Pharaoh Zircon disputed.

Queen Neherenia, the fifth descendant of Queen Nyx of Nyx Kingdom, let out her most vicious cackle. Her long cerulean-tinted raven hair was put up in four odangoes atop her head and her cat-like eyes were filled with glee. "You?! Why, Zircon, you're too old to rule. You can scarcely rise by yourself. As well, I have the most power from all of you. It is only expected that I rule for I am already queen."

Just then, Ao no Safiiru, Prince Demando's brother, appeared in company with Midori no Esmeraude, another member of the Kuroi Tsuki Kingdom. 

Mistress Nine glowered at the two arrivals. "How dare you disrupt this meeting?! You have no business coming here until we say so. Now leave!" 

"Forgive me Mistress but we have urgent information that I'm sure you might want to hear." Safiiru said, bowing.

Prince Demando glanced at his brother and waved a hand for dismissal. "Go ahead and say whatever is it you come to say Safiiru and leave us."

It was Esmeraude who answered. "Forgive me my prince but we want to inform you that the prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, along with the Yoningumi are already in Uranus and looking for the _Taakoizu_."

Pharaoh Zircon stood up and glared at the two. "How would you know? We tried in vain to trace those gems. How could mere mortals find them? Even **The Elders **were having a hard time about it. You must be mistaken, my dear."

"I assure you there is no mistake my lord. **The Elders **gave them a scroll to help locate the missing gems. And as for knowing, Prince Demando sent us to espy once we noted that they've been trying to locate them."

Queen Neherenia arched an eyebrow at the prince. "Oh really? Now, now, Demando, why is it that we haven't been informed of such matters?" She said apprehensively.

Prince Demando simply shrugged. "I didn't inform you my sweet for we weren't so sure about it."

"So sure! You just want the celestial gems for yourself you insolent brute! How dare you!" Screeched Mistress Nine.

"Safiiru, Esmeraude wait for me in the palace. Go!" He shouted when the two hesitated. After they departed, he stood up from his seat and walked towards the three.

"It's simple really. I didn't notify you immediately for we might have spies among us." He shrugged. "**The Elders **may possibly send emissaries of their own and once they find out we've been tracking the telluric then our plans would be all for nothing. Also we don't know whether they have one of the gems yet." 

Mistress Nine gave an unladylike grunt. "Bah… that's rubbish. No one will dare to enter in the Black Eye galaxy." 

Prince Demando walked towards her and caressed her cheek. "Ah… do not underestimate **The Elders**, my sweet. They are nearly as powerful as the celestial warriors once they are found."

"Don't touch me." Mistress Nine growled. 

Demando chuckled and walked away from them disappearing through the darkness.

Queen Neherenia smoothed out her hair and spoke. "The previous queen made **The Elders **after all. I'm not surprised they are that powerful. Though I'm sure they don't match my power or any of us for that matter. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to my own kingdom for there's a foul smell in this room." She retorted making Pharaoh Zircon choked with fury before disappearing as well.

"Why that insolent bi--" 

"Now, now Zircon. I think you should concentrate on killing the prince of Earth. If you want to rule, then I suggest you find a way to annihilate them." Mistress Nine said before also vanishing.

Pharaoh Zircon glared after them. "I'll show you. I'll find those gems and conquer the galaxies. And I won't spare anyone's life before me." He growled before disappearing as well.

The Earth Generals and Prince Endymion reached the village Stephano at nightfall. Once again they surveyed their surroundings but couldn't find any traces of life at all. They only spotted small huts made of bamboos and everything was too silent.

"What is going on? Are we even on the right place? It looks as if there is no inhabitants living here at all." Jadeite declared.

"Yes, I believe we are in the right place. Before we enter I saw a sign that read 'Stephano Village' by a tree." Nephrite responded.

Just then Kunzite spoke and extended his daisho. "Be on your guard everyone."

Everyone skimmed around making an effort to perceive an evil presence close by. 

"Possibly a creature was here before us. That's seemingly a cause why there's no people whatsoever." Endymion stated. 

They all dismounted on their horses and strolled around. They heard a clatter from one of the huts.

An old man peeped at the window and scrutinized the four comers.

"Konbanwa." Prince Endymion greeted the old man.

The old man looked at them once more and when he found they were of no threat, he unlocked his door and faced them. 

"Yes? What do you want?" The old man's sharp eyes demanded answer.

"Pardon for the intrusion sir but we are looking for someone. I believe his name is Prospero. Perchance you might help us as to tell us where he lives." Endymion prolonged.

"Never heard of him. Now I suggest you find some place to stay by the end of nightfall before he comes." The old man exclaimed.

"Who?" Kunzite demanded.

"The creature that creates destruction in this village. Caliban. He was a beast formed by the witch Sycorax. He always comes at hours of darkness and slaughter people. Children or old nothing matters as long as he feeds." He informed them.

"Thank you for your help sir." Zoisite bowed and the five men turned around and started walking away.

"What do you want of old Prospero?" The old man suddenly questioned halting them on their tracks.

The five of them turned their attention back to the old man who glared back at them intrepidly.

"We have some questions that need answers and we believe he is the only one who can help us." Nephrite informed of the old man.

The old man nodded. "I sense you are not of Sycorax's minions. Very well I'll tell you where he lives. Walk to the very end of this road until you come across a river, the River of Ariel. Do not be worried for it is very shallow you can cross over easily with your horses. From the very end of that river walk some more to the north until you find a large cave. That's where Prospero dwells. Good luck on finding him and be well." 

They thanked him and once again mounted on their horses and went to the direction of the River of Ariel.

They were halfway on the road when Endymion became aware of a shadow following them on the forest from a distance. He didn't inform the generals for it would be alerting the shadow to boot. So he kept quiet knowing that the four of them would sense the shadow as well.

"So, how long do you think till we reach the river?" Endymion conversed.

Kunzite was leading with Zoisite and Jadeite beside Endymion and Nephrite was behind them.

Kunzite suddenly stopped on his trail. The four followed his lead and also stopped.

"You've sensed it?" Endymion whispered.

The generals tilted their heads in understanding, not daring to make a sound.

Then, a rattle of leaves and a growl signalled them of its arrival. The generals drew their weapons out in expectance.

A beast displayed before them, black wings on his back and two horns crowned on his head. Lower half of his body was of crocodile and the higher half was of dragon. He was as tall as the horses the generals boarded on, but ugly and ferocious. He snarled before them, smoke coming out of his nostril.

The four generals guided their horses backwards when the beast advanced on them.

"Good God! What kind of creature is this?" Endymion bellowed, shock and incredulity written on his face.

"Stay back Endymion! That must be Caliban the old man was talking about!" Zoisite shouted.

"Ugh! What an ugly beast!" Jadeite commented with pure disgust.

Caliban, who seemed to understand what was being said before him, roared once more and lunched himself on Jadeite who used his hand to blast him away.

Yet Caliban wasn't easily deterred and attacked once again the one nearest before him who happened to be Endymion.

Endymion tried to defend himself with his sword but the horse he was mounted on was terrified of the beast and tried to knock the prince off the ground.

Zoisite levitated himself between the prince and the beast and used his nanchukus to wound him.

Jadeite attempted to shoot the beast with his arrow but Zoisite was on the way so he settled on his wing instead.

The beast groaned in pain and clawed Zoisite on the chest and was thrown back along with Endymion from a tree.

"Zoisite! Endymion! Are you both all right?" Jadeite shouted and once again unleashed four arrows towards the creature. 

Kunzite and Nephrite took a strike with their own weapons to the beast while Zoisite and Endymion took their time to mount on their horses.

Caliban opened his mouth wide.

Nephrite's eyes widened. "It's going to breathe fire!" He shouted. The five ran off as far as they could.

Fire shot forward through the beast's mouth going straight towards the generals and the prince.

They kicked their horses faster and Caliban went after them still breathing fire.

Kunzite looked back. "Go! Don't stop until you reach the river. I'll divert him." He instructed and took off to the right leaving the others no choice but to follow his orders.

Kunzite hid behind the bushes until he saw the creature running after the others. Then he kicked his horse and followed Caliban behind. Kunzite held his daisho on his left hand and sliced the creature's tail. Caliban howled in pain and turned around so unexpectedly with his mouth still breathing fire that Kunzite was forced to jump down from his horse and rolled to the ground to avoid the scorching inferno. Caliban faced Kunzite with his blazing red eyes. Kunzite took his other daisho with his right hand and faced the creature with no fear evident on his cool grey eyes. The two eyed each other, not one was willing to back out.

"I am Caliban. A servant of Sycorax. I kill those who sought Prospero." He growled.

"So the beast can speak after all." Kunzite murmured and positioned his daisho in front of him.

Once again Caliban unleashed fire and Kunzite leaped into the air and into the creature's back. Caliban wiggled around trying to dislodge Kunzite. Kunzite thrust his daishos into his back and Caliban bawled so loud it trembled all the way through the forest. 

Then the creature fell down.

Kunzite, with a pant, took his daishos and stood looking down at the creature. Then, at last when he assumed the creature was dead, he walked back towards his horse and cleaned up the blood in his daishos. 

Without him noticing, Caliban moved his head towards Kunzite and drew a mouthful of air. Before he could unleash another fire however, a sword came out of nowhere and sliced him through his neck. 

Kunzite whirled around and drew his daisho once again but all he saw was the creature without his head. He frowned and looked about but he could see no one other than himself. Then he boarded himself on his horse once again and went to rejoin the others.

"He's been gone too long. I think we should go back." Endymion stated.

"No. We'll wait a minute more. He might come back any moment now." Nephrite said.

At that point Kunzite came riding in with his platinum flaxen hair flowing in the wind.

He stopped abruptly in front of them.

"Glad you're still in one piece Kunzite." Zoisite commented. His breastplate was torn apart and his torso was bleeding.

"Have any one of you gone back there?" Kunzite enquired them.

The other four glanced each other and shook their heads.

"No, why? What happened?" Jadeite asked, eyeing the platinum warrior.

"When I thought I killed the beast somebody came and killed him instead. I wondered if any of you came back and aid me." 

"No. We were waiting for you here as you ordered." Endymion answered.

"Hmm… Then we must be in our guard at all times. Whoever killed that monster might want us alive or killed. Let's go and looked for a safe area to camp out. We must continue our journey at day when it's much safer." Kunzite continued.

"I'll take the first watch then. We'll alternate every two hours to get some sleep." Nephrite said and lit a flare to guide them towards the forest. 

**__**

Five figures watched the five men from a distance. The two were Ao no Safiiru and Midori no Esmeraude of the Kuroi Tsuki Kingdom. They've been ordered by Prince Demando to watch the telluric gather the missing gems and snatch them away once they were located. The other two were the same people who've been watching Jadeite and Nephrite from the City of Setebos. The lone one who stood much further away from the others, was a female warrior. The Amazon of the jungle. It was she who slaughtered Caliban and she had a feeling that these five men were linked to her in someway.

They ate their meals at the crack of dawn and put away their eiderdown before mounting on their horses once more.

Once they've attained the River of Ariel Nephrite dismounted on his horse and sampled the sparkling water.

"Hmm… I think it's quite all right to drink them. Do any of you want to take a sip or clean up before moving on?" He said glancing at the others. 

In so saying, the four of them cleaned up themselves and drank some water into the River of Ariel. Zoisite walked on the water, assessing how deep or shallow it was. When he made sure there was no danger he signalled for the others to go on. 

Before they could take one step however, they gasped when a brilliant light blinded them and when it vanished a water sprite was floating in front of them.

"_I am Ariel the chi of this river. You may not pass until you've proven yourself that your purpose to my master is not evil_." 

"The old man did not mention about this." Jadeite groused.

Endymion stepped forward and bowed to the sprite. "I am Endymion, the prince of Earth and you have my solemn word that we cause no threat to Prospero. We come here for solely selfless reason."

"_And what would that be_?" The water sprite asked hollowly.

"The celestial gems." Zoisite replied.

"_Do you find yourselves worthy of seeking the celestial gems? They were made by the hand of a god and you are nothing but mere mortals_." Ariel persisted in a still hollow voice.

"We hunt for the celestial gems to awaken the Silver Millennium. Surely the gods themselves aren't opposed by this?" It was Nephrite who answered.

Ariel focused her empty eyes towards him. "_And what of you? What do you know about the gods_?"

"I may not know much but I am certain that they wish for the Silver Millennium to reign again." Nephrite answered.

"We don't have much proof other than the scroll The Elders gave us. Will that be enough?" Endymion retrieved the scroll and showed it to the sprite.

Ariel took no notice of the scroll. 

"The Black Eye assailed the Earth not too long ago. If we don't gather the celestial gems then the cosmos will be damned in the hands of our adversaries. We've been told that the celestial gems are powerful enough to annihilate evil." Kunzite affirmed. 

Ariel studied them. "_Very well. I will let you pass. But if your intention is nothing but pure evil then the gods themselves will punish you let me assure you of that_." Then she disappeared into the river letting them go.

****

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

(_some characters excluded_)


	6. Chapter 4

__

"Music exalts each joy, allays each grief,

Expels diseases, softens every pain;

And hence the wise of ancient days adored

One power of physic, melody, and song." 

-- **Apollo **and **Daphne **--

At the end of the river, they stopped hastily when they saw a beautiful woman sitting by the shore. Her long wavy hair was shining of pure black, her lovely eyes were golden and she greeted them with a dazzling smile. The men were captivated with her beauty.

"Welcome. My father is expecting you." She spoke so softly and walked away. She was like a fairy with her white dress slithered with the breeze, barefooted.

The generals and the prince got off on their horses and followed the woman.

"Who are you?" Nephrite asked so gently, fearful that she might disappear in a sudden noise.

"I am Miranda, the daughter of Prospero." The woman bowed in respect. "My father has been expecting you for a while now. He sensed of your coming even before you arrive."

"How so?" Endymion frowned.

"Ahh… My father is one of the best archimage in our galaxy. Did you not know that, Your Highness?" Miranda asked.

"Evidently not, my lady."

Just then, Miranda stopped in the midst of the forest. "We are here now."

The men looked about and saw nothing. 

"I see no cave. Perhaps the old man fibbed after all." Jadeite grunted.

Then they noticed Miranda, with her arms crossed on her chest and her eyes closed, chanting something.

__

"We approach the secret grove

With hearts and minds and flesh and bone.

Join us now in ways of old,

We have come home."

Before their eyes, a huge cave became visible out of nowhere. 

"It is for protection that we must hide where we dwell. There are a lot of those who wants my father lifeless." Miranda said forlornly.

"We understand." Kunzite commented kindly.

When they entered the cave they noticed some magic books, apparatus and potions in a corner but didn't spot Prospero.

"Do not be troubled, my father will be with you in a little while." Miranda smiled at them and left.

Not long, they gave a start when a stature once again materialized in front of them.

"You!" Jadeite bellowed incredulously.

It was the old man from before who now wore a cape and smiling broadly.

"Hmm… yes it is I. Happy to see me, are you not?" He said jovially.

"What kind of games are you playing at old man?" Nephrite snapped.

"Now, now. Do not be livid. It is for your own good after all. And mine, of course." The old man said before sitting on a wooden chair. He gestured to the other chairs before him and they reluctantly took their seats.

"It was true what my daughter told you. A lot of people want me killed so in order for me to discern whether you are of no threat, I had to make you traverse the River of Ariel. It is not surprising that she made you go by. I reckoned when I met you that you are of good. Though, I have yet to be certain." He explained.

"I thought you are a wizard?" Zoisite asked suspiciously.

"I am." And as if to prove a point, a smoking pipe appeared in his hand and put it in his mouth.

"And what of Caliban? Did you send him for us?" Kunzite demanded.

"No, my friend. He spoke the truth. He was a creature made specifically to destroy me. Sycorax is my adversary for as long as I can remember. She is as old as I am too." He added with good humour.

"Why?" Endymion asked.

Prospero shrugged and took off his pipe. "She wants my Book of Incantations. I am sure you did not come here to ask me of her. So, gentlemen, what brings you here?"

"We are seeking for the celestial gems. I am not certain if you have heard of them but we presumed that at least one of them is here in Uranus. The _Taakoizu_." Kunzite explained.

"Hmm… well I can assure you that I have never heard of it." Prospero answered thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" Jadeite asked abruptly.

"Would you believe if I tell you I am a thousand years old?" Prospero enquired, raising his eyebrows.

When nobody made a comment he chuckled dryly. "Well, by the looks on your faces I would say you do not believe me. But I am. A thousand and one if you want to be precise."

"But then do you not know anyone who is older than that? A person who has lived for at least six thousand years perhaps?" Endymion asked exasperatingly.

"Such thing is not possible, Your Highness. Do you not know of your legend? The Silver Millennium granted people close to immortality but now that it is suspended in action nobody can live for more than two thousand years until the kingdom rises once again. Apart from **The Elders** but even that is a mystery to me."

"Then we are doomed to failure." Endymion sighed.

"Do not give up so easily, my prince. We will find them if it is the last thing we shall do." Nephrite murmured, clasping the prince on the shoulder.

"Well then did you not notice any bizarre things that occurred in the past thousand years?" Zoisite asked.

Prospero frowned. "About 20 years ago or so there was a big dark blue burst of light over the valley of the Oberon Mountain not far from here. I went to find out what was going on but all I could see was the big sign of Uranus imprinted on the earth. I am not certain that would help you." 

"We will go and try our luck. Perchance there are still some traces left for us to find if any at all." Kunzite said who stood up and so as the others.

At that moment Miranda came back and approached them.

"Ah, my daughter, be a dear and escort these gentlemen to the Oberon Mountain."

"But, of course father." Miranda smiled warmly.

"That is not necessary, my lady. If you could just tell us the way then we will be on our way. We do not want to trouble you any further than we already had." Kunzite said curtly.

"Nonsense. How about we all go? It is not far away from here after all." Prospero bellowed.

"If you insist." Nephrite said tersely.

Prospero took his wooden staff that was as tall as he from a corner and Miranda wore a cape very much like her father.

Once they were outside the cave faded away from sight.

Prospero and his daughter shared a mount and they galloped to the Oberon Mountain. 

**__**

Unbeknownst to them, the female warrior from before pursued them in astonishing speed. She was not on a horse or any kind but merely sprinting. She became one with the wind, making her agile and silent.

They arrived in Oberon Mountain in short time. The five men surveyed the area. 

"There. In that area. Go take a look." Prospero pointed something in the south.

The men followed it and saw the big symbol of Uranus Prospero had stated. Zoisite levitated a few feet off the ground to examine the symbol.

"He is telling the truth. It is the symbol of Uranus." He informed the others.

"What could it mean though?" Jadeite said thoughtfully.

Nephrite crouched on the ground and laid his hand on the symbol. 

Upon closing his eyes a vision came in his mind. 

"What is it?" Kunzite enquired.

He shook his head. "Not much. All I see is this sign on a person's forehead. A glowing sign."

"What does that mean?" Endymion muttered.

"It means either two things. He must be a warrior of Uranus who can lead us to the _Taakoizu_ or he must be one of the celestial warriors himself who already carries one of the gems." Zoisite said.

"Hmm… though I doubt we can find someone who has a glowing symbol on his forehead." Jadeite retorted.

Suddenly, Endymion hunkered down beside Nephrite and used his hand to brush some dirt from the bottom of the sign. 

"Everyone take a look at this. Some inscription of some kind." He said. 

The others squatted beside them and read the message.

"**_Quod perditum est, in venietur_**." Nephrite read. 

"What was lost, shall be found." Kunzite frowned. "Interesting."

"I ask again, what does it mean?" Endymion said, frustrated.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my prince." Zoisite answered.

They sauntered around for more clues but found none. They strolled back towards Miranda and Prospero who were waiting for them patiently.

"So, did you find anything gentlemen?" Miranda asked.

They all shook their heads in answer.

"Not much that can help us I'm afraid." Jadeite replied.

The winds suddenly howled around them. 

"Sycorax." Prospero said.

The men looked in confusion and Sycorax appeared before them. She wore in black and her greyish black hair spun in the wind. She, too, carried a staff longer than she, with a pale crystal hanging on its pointed end. Caliban stood behind her, very much alive, his red eyes fixed on Kunzite.

"What! I killed that beast! How is he alive?" Kunzite snarled.

"Hello Prince Endymion. Earth Generals. How nice to see you, finally." Sycorax drawled. "Now where is that gem? Hand it over to me!" She demanded.

The men stepped back and glared at the wench. 

"We don't have it." Endymion growled.

"What do you want of the gem?" Nephrite demanded.

"That is none of your concern, my young general. Now hand it over to me before I lost my patience!" Sycorax shouted.

As one, the men brought on their weapons, ready for battle.

"Mistress, let me deal with the white-haired warrior. I want vengeance with him." Caliban growled.

"Very well Caliban. Do not disappoint me again for I have no intention of reviving such incompetent beast like you!" The witch snarled. 

And so, Kunzite and Caliban faced each other once more.

"Sycorax! What is the meaning of this?" Prospero demanded of the old witch.

Sycorax turned her attention towards him. "Ah, Prospero. My great enemy. I'm afraid I have found much more valuable and much more powerful than your piece of tome. It is such a pity to be wasted on a mortal, do you think not?" 

"You miserable wench! Why don't you just die and leave the world to those who deserve it!" Prospero shouted and blasted Sycorax with his staff. It hit her on the shoulder and left Sycorax furious.

"Why, you!! You will pay for that you old brute!!" She screeched and also pointed her staff to Prospero.

The two battled with each other, magic to magic.

"So, what are we supposed to do while the two battle each other?" Jadeite said, amusingly.

The four men along with Miranda watched Kunzite and Caliban battled with each other. They darted their eyes towards Sycorax and Prospero who were more exchanging insults to each other than battling. They seemed to be of equal match.

Kunzite evaded another fire that went in his way. He couldn't get close enough to the beast to give him damage for Caliban kept breathing fire on him. 

Suddenly Caliban howled in pain. Kunzite saw one of Jadeite's arrows on the beast's heart. He took this as an advantage and sprinted towards Caliban, slicing his head off.

Twice that day, the beast came crashing down, hard.

"Well, that was easy." Jadeite commented.

Kunzite glared at him.

They heard a shriek and when they turned around, they saw Sycorax lying flat on the ground with her staff broken and blood oozing from her shoulder.

Before they could say anything however, two figures appeared a few feet off the ground.

"You useless woman! We told you to attack them once they get the gem!" Shouted one of them.

The generals eyed the two figures hovering Sycorax. One was a beautiful female with short black garb clinging on her body, her long lime mane reaching on her knees that covered with black boots. Three huge emerald stone necklaces adorned her neck and a black upturned moon symbol on her forehead. Her male companion was wearing a white trousers and deep blue coat with little bits of sapphire stones on each side. He, too, had a symbol of black upturned moon on his forehead. He raised one gloved hand towards Sycorax and blasted her, turning her to ashes.

Endymion looked on, horrified while the generals' faces were impassive.

"Prospero, Miranda, leave at once!" Zoisite demanded of the two. They obliged and mounted on their horses.

"Do not be alarmed, we have no use of them." The man said, amused.

Then the female turned her eyes on them and smiled evilly.

"So, _Yoningumi_… we meet again." 

"Midori no Esmeraude… Ao no Safiiru… I should have known it was you who were behind all this." Kunzite snarled.

"Alas, Kunzite, have you not missed me?" Esmeraude smiled flirtatiously at the enraged general. 

"Why is Kunzite so angry with that woman?" Endymion whispered to Jadeite, who eyed the reddened Kunzite with akin to amusement.

"It seems Esmeraude has developed some kind of… infatuation with our leader." Jadeite answered.

"Ah…" 

"Esmeraude! Stop it! You should remember we're here on a mission." Safiiru gritted his teeth.

"Gentlemen, we're here to give you a deal. Tell us where the gems are and we won't kill you." He continued.

"Kill us? I would like to see you try Safiiru. You do nothing but bluff." Nephrite smirked.

Safiiru crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "As much as I would like to take you up on your offer Nephrite, I cannot kill you yet until we have the celestial gems. After all, Prince Demando seemed to think you men are the key on retrieving the gems." He mocked.

"Pity." Nephrite drawled, his eyes narrowed.

Esmeraude, who was still looking at Kunzite, was about to turn away when she became aware of Endymion.

"Well, well… the prince of Earth… what a handsome young man." She said and walked towards the prince. 

Zoisite rolled his eyes at the woman who ignored him. Jadeite smirked.

"So, Prince Endymion, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She said, extending her hand towards Endymion's armoured chest.

"Fortunately I cannot say the same thing about you. You might be beautiful on the outside but I can see right through you. Inside, you are like a bat who only comes out at the hours of darkness to conceal your hideous face." Endymion drawled.

Esmeraude reddened in fury and clawed Endymion on the face. Endymion wiped the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How dare you!! No one insults Midori no Esmeraude and get away with it! No one!" She screeched.

She disappeared and reappeared a second later a few feet on to the air, and stood glaring violently at the prince.

"Esmeraude! What are you doing?" Safiiru called to her before reappearing at her side.

Esmeraude shrieked in fury. "Kiraru. Akiraru. Buuru Burazaazu. Come forth!" 

Twin male emerged before them. One had dark skin, one was lighter, and both had long platinum hair. They, too, had upturned black moon symbols on their foreheads.

"Obliterate them! Particularly that impudent of a prince! Make him suffer!" Esmeraude ordered before disappearing.

"Esmeraude! Baka! That was not the order!!!" Safiiru growled infuriatingly before disappearing as well.

"What did you lead us into, Endymion?" Jadeite muttered.

Kiraru and Akiraru split themselves into two. 

"Damn. Now there are four of them. Jadeite you stay with the prince. Zoisite, Nephrite, come with me." Kunzite ordered.

"I can fight. Bear it in mind that you've trained me well enough." Endymion said brusquely.

"Yes, but it is dangerous Endymion. We've battled creatures like them before whereas you--" He was cut off and landed with an 'oof' on the ground when one of Kiraru's double blasted him on his back.

Endymion evaded the other blast meant for him with his sword and swiftly sliced the enemy. He crumbled instantly. Endymion ambled towards Jadeite who was still on the ground, regaining his breath.

"I told you, I could fight." He said arrogantly and extended his hand to help Jadeite. The other man's eyes widened and suddenly drag the prince on the ground when another negative blast energy came their way.

The other double that Endymion killed before reappeared again.

"What in the damnation? They can't be killed. They keep coming back." Jadeite said and stood up.

Nephrite shot his mace on his enemy's chest and he, too, disintegrated but then reappeared almost as quickly, sending a blast headed for Nephrite who was thrown off towards Zoisite who was levitated a few inches on the air. Both of them stumbled towards the earth.

Kiraru and Akiraru laughed evilly and split themselves again into two. Now there were six of them and three were grappling opposite Kunzite.

Kunzite was able to elude every negative energy that propelled his direction from reading Akiraru's and his double's minds.

"Kunzite! Look out!" Jadeite shouted and attacked Akiraru's other clone behind Kunzite telekinetically. 

Endymion was fighting off Kiraru's double when Kiraru himself emerged after the oblivious prince.

"Hello, prince. Mistress Esmeraude sent this for you." He cackled and before Endymion could raise his sword to defend himself, Kiraru sent off a very large negative energy and the prince was sent sprawling several feet away, unconscious.

"Endymion!" Kunzite cried out and sliced Kiraru's other double.

"Prince!" Zoisite also bellowed and went to check on the prince.

"It's all right! He's only unconscious!" Zoisite shouted, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Stay with him!" Nephrite shouted back, destroying Akiraru's double. Jadeite shot three arrows destroying the rest of the doubles.

Kiraru and Akiraru prepared to split themselves again when a sword came flying out of nowhere and embedded itself to Kiraru's forehead, on his black moon symbol.

Kiraru screamed and he swiftly turned to cinders. What was only left of him was a dark jewel with a black moon insignia on the centre.

Akiraru shouted in anguish for his twin brother. "You'll pay for that humans!" He raged and attacked Nephrite who was nearer to him.

Nephrite went sprawling for the second time. Jadeite tried to hold off Akiraru but he disappeared and reappeared in front of him and blasted him, leaving him unconscious as well.

Akiraru directed his attention to the still unconscious prince and Zoisite but a whirl of wind tackled him to the ground.

He sent one last blast before he, too, crumbled, with same sword imbedded on his forehead. He, as well, turned to ashes and the dark jewel was the only thing that left of him.

The rest of them looked on to their rescuer.

The figure before them was fairly tall, with short blond hair; green eyes sparkled with triumph and wore a tattered garment. 

Kunzite approached the person and extended his hand. "I thank you, brave warrior, for saving our lives."

She took the offered hand. "It was of no trouble."

When the wind blew her mane, it was then that they became aware of the sign of Uranus gleaming on her forehead.

"Look, he had the sign." Jadeite pointed out unnecessarily, who by now regained from the blow he received.

Zoisite assisted Endymion who also recovered, to sit up and together they advanced the warrior in question.

The female warrior was taken aback when they addressed her as a 'he' but didn't rectify them.

"What is your name, gallant warrior?" Nephrite asked.

"Ten'ou Haruka." She responded.

"I am Kunzite, this is Nephrite, that short blond warrior over there is Jadeite and this is Zoisite." Kunzite bowed, still watching the warrior.

"And I am Endymion, prince of Earth." Endymion said.

Haruka did not comment, merely looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, Haruka, do you have the _Taakoizu_?" Zoisite asked, brusquely.

She frowned, not comprehending what he meant. "What is that?"

The men looked at each other in confusion and disbelief. Then Jadeite stepped towards Haruka and rubbed her glowing forehead. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Haruka growled and stepped back.

"It is real." Jadeite confirmed the men.

"What is? What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"The sign on your forehead." Nephrite said exasperatingly.

"What sign?" Haruka scowled.

Zoisite frowned and glared at the warrior. "Are you trying to tell us that you don't know you have a glowing sign of Uranus on your forehead?" 

"What!" Haruka demanded and raised her hand towards her forehead. When she thought she didn't feel anything she lowered her hand and glared at them.

Then, to their astonishment, the men saw the sign disappeared.

"What the--? It vanished." Endymion murmured.

"Perchance it was only your imagination. I assure you I do not go prancing around with a sign on my forehead." She mocked.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed and extended his sword and pointed them at Haruka's throat. "All right who are you? Are you one of Esmeraude's minions?" 

Haruka arched a brow. "If I am, would I have helped you?" She said calmly.

"Perhaps it was a trick to get us to trust you and then strike us when you get the chance." He exclaimed.

"Surely you are far too experienced and clever to fall for that kind of trick?" Haruka said cunningly.

Kunzite assessed her and slowly lowered his weapon. "Fine. Then answer our question. How did you get the sign on your forehead?" 

Haruka raked her hand on her hair in exasperation. "I told you. I don not know. I am not even convinced I have a sign on my forehead." She said, eyeing them all. "When I saw you I had this feeling that you are linked to me in by some means. And no I cannot explain that to you for I do not even know it myself." 

"So you are telling us you do not know where the _Taakoizu_ is?" Endymion asked.

"I do not even know what that is." 

"Are you positive?" Zoisite demanded.

"Yes." Haruka hissed, looking at him.

"Then what does my vision mean?" Nephrite muttered to himself.

"You have the gift of sight?" Haruka asked, a little surprised.

He nodded in answer.

"Look, let's discuss this in another place. I do not want to face Esmeraude and Safiiru once they decide to come back again. Besides, it is getting late. We should be heading back towards the _Miranda Castle_." Jadeite explained to them, eyeing the darken clouds.

"You, come with us. We want to keep an eye on you." Zoisite told Haruka.

"It may interest you to know that I do not take orders from anyone. I go where I decide to go." Haruka drawled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zoisite eyed the blonde warrior. "Is that a challenge I hear in your voice warrior?" 

"And here I was thinking you were clever." Haruka taunted.

Zoisite was about to advance when he felt Endymion's hand on his shoulder. 

"Enough!" Endymion said to Zoisite and turned his attention towards Haruka. "Forgive us for our rude behaviour noble warrior, but we may need your further assistance on looking for the _Taakoizu_. If you would kindly help us then I am forever in your debt." He pleaded.

Haruka glared once more to Zoisite. "Fine. I will help you find this _Taakoizu _you speak of, but let me assure you that I don't take kindly from orders. I will do my way and you do yours. Is that clear?"

Kunzite nodded. "Clear enough. Now let's go before the darkness claims us."

****

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

(_some characters excluded_)


	7. Chapter 5

__

"As once with prayers in passion flowing,

Pygmalion embraced the stone,

Till from the frozen marble glowing,

The light of feeling o'er him shone,

So did I clasp with young devotion.

Bright nature to a poet's heart;

Till breath and warmth and vital motion

Seemed through the statue form to dart. 

"And then, in all my ardour sharing,

The silent form expression found;

Returned my kiss of youth daring,

And understood my heart's quick sound.

Then lived for me the bright creation,

The silver rill with song was rife;

The trees, the roses shared sensation,

An echo of my boundless life."

-- **Pygmalion** --

They turned up at the _Miranda Castle _at sundown with no difficulty and notified the monarchs the appearance of one more warrior among them. The Uranus Royalty welcomed Haruka with much more reverence than needed causing the others to be bewildered and suspicious. 

Nephrite and Zoisite along with Endymion were having their meal in the kitchen when Haruka and Kunzite came striding in. Haruka now wore a uniform similar to the Yoningumi, a dark blue jacket with matching trousers and a grey cape, a breastplate and a new sword tucked in the side of her waist. The only thing different about her garb was the sign of Uranus embedded on the left side of her sleeve. Her hair was tousled and she wore a scowl on her face.

"Damn and damnation! Why do I have to wear this blasted cape? And this breastplate weighs a ton! I can hardly move as it is." She complained, tugging the breastplate.

Zoisite smirked.

"The cape shows your position. Only those who are in higher ranking wears a cape. If you were a common warrior, and I am convinced you are not after saving our lives, you only wear the garb. As you can see, the four of us are wearing a cape to accentuate our position as the Earth generals. You, on the other hand, are wearing one to conclude that you have been positioned as one of us, or a warrior who carries a great honour in his name. As for the breastplate, it is necessary to wear one to protect you from any harm. Believe me, it helps when you are in a battle." Kunzite explained calmly.

Zoisite smirked once more.

Haruka scowled at him. "If you do that one more time I will be forced to shove this sword down your throat." 

Zoisite's eyes narrowed. "I would like to see you try."

"Oh for the love of--! Enough you two! You have been bickering like two broods ever since yesterday. It is a shame really knowing you two are grown ups and yet you tend to enjoy acting like fools." Endymion snapped.

"It is a good thing the monarchs are not here to witness the two of you. I would have loved to see you two make a fool out of yourselves." Jadeite commented amusingly.

"Jadeite not you, too." Nephrite said disgustingly.

Jadeite shrugged innocently and resumed eating.

Haruka sat down beside the prince and ate her meal.

Silence was greeted in the kitchen, at last.

King Ura'ns called for them after their meal and went in the throne room, where the king and queen sat nervously on their throne, with their advisor sitting by their side. 

The men bowed graciously after the monarchs.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid I have some bad news." King Ura'ns stated agitatedly. Queen Nebestanka held her husband's hand, trying to lend her support.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Endymion enquired gently.

"I fear that your quest for the celestial gems has to be delayed gentlemen. Venus is under attack by the Erebus army. The personal guard of King Ta'ura contacted me through the communicator and their army are losing. I have already sent my own army but I am afraid it is not enough. They need your help as soon as possible. Since you have dealt with the likes of the Erebus before I am certain you have a good chance on overpowering them." King Ura'ns explained.

"But of course. We'll go prepare right away, Your Highness." Kunzite said and bowed. The others followed shortly.

The king nodded to them. "Thank you, gentlemen." Then his attention was riveted towards Haruka who was trying her best not to be noticed. He closed his eyes and bowed his head to her in respect, which shocked everyone. "I must say that it is my greatest pleasure to have known you even in such a short while, noble warrior. I thank you for the depth of my soul." The king said, sombrely.

Haruka frowned, confused. "I did not do much, Your Highness." She objected gently.

"In time, you will… For that I am certain." The king said, smilingly.

When they were out of sight of the monarchs and the rest, Zoisite confronted Haruka.

"What was that all about?" He asked her, frowning.

Haruka shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps he thought I was one of the celestial warriors you spoke of." She said amusingly. She was already briefly informed yesterday about the celestial gems and celestial warriors.

"Nah that can not be it." Jadeite muttered.

"Ah, so you think I do not have the skill to be the celestial warrior, is that it?" Haruka asked teasingly.

Jadeite just shrugged. They all parted and went into their own chambers to collect the things they needed.

"Oh my. I did not even realize that one of them is here in our planet." Queen Nebestanka said, looking at the departed warriors.

Her husband beside her sighed. "Neither of us did, dear. But the aura of Uranus is so strong in her. I have no doubt that she is one of them. I must say **The Elders **will be pleased about this information." He said, smiling slightly.

They've been boarding their ship '_Kagemusha_' for three hence days towards the planet Venus when they heard a beep in the communicator room signifying that someone was trying to send them a message. They were all asleep when they heard the noise.

Zoisite was already in the room when the rest of them, save Haruka who didn't bother waking up, arrived there. 

"Who is it?" Kunzite asked, running his hand through his dishevelled hair. 

"I am not sure. It was cut off even before I found out whoever it was." Zoisite exclaimed, figuring out the machine in front of him. Just then another beep was heard and a figure came on the screen.

"Mother!" Endymion exclaimed in surprised.

"Oh hi dear. I trust that you have heard of the news?" She said, her index finger on her cheek as if in thought.

"Yes mother I have. We are on our way over there." Endymion frowned. "Is that all the reason you contacted us mother?"

"Well… I am afraid Lady Beryl has gone missing, my dear. There are talks that state she has been kidnapped. She was not found in her palace early in the morning and her bed was rumpled when one of her maidservants walked in."

"Are you certain mother? Perhaps she is only in her garden." He guessed.

Queen Chikyuu chuckled slightly. "You and I both know Endymion that she does not like flowers. If such is the case, then I am certain she has no garden. But I am sure you are right. She is possibly inside the palace or outside it, taking a stroll. Nothing to be concern about. I must apologize for disturbing you, gentlemen. I will contact you again if I have more news." She said to others before breaking off the connection.

"Forgive my mother for the disturbance." Endymion explained to the others with a sigh. 

"It is of no concern Endymion. Let us just sleep on it." Nephrite shrugged and turned away to his chamber. The others followed with a yawn.

Endymion also went back to his own chamber. From his bed he lay, eyes toward the unmovable ceiling, deep in thought and sleep apparently forgotten.

"Lady Beryl…" He murmured, his mind on the red-haired woman.

Lady Beryl or Berlgiakash as her real name was the ruler of the cold side of Earth, Atlantis. It was a vast city, almost the size of Lemuria where the Golden Kingdom inhabited. The Atlantean were a force to be reckon with, with their much more advanced technology. However, Lady Beryl practiced Wicca and for Endymion, that did not bother him in the least considering a lot of people practice magic these days, but still they considered Beryl as a black sorceress. He could not understand why people were such cruel as to judge the others like they had no feelings at all. Granted, Lady Beryl at times was brutal to her own people or to others but that only emphasized her position as a ruler. They have been betrothed since he was ten and five years and she of the same age. It was known to every telluric that if Atlantis and Lemuria combined their forces they would be one of the greatest civilization known to Earth. Endymion would do anything to vastly improve his kingdom. He was a man of twenty and five years, another year and he would be taking the throne.

With those last thoughts in mind, he fell asleep with the sound of nothingness.

Haruka woke up alert when she heard a loud honk. She stood up immediately and put on her garb and her sword and opened the door.

"What the devil was that?" She asked Nephrite who was about to knock. 

Nephrite shrugged. "We have arrived on Venus. Now come let us go." He said and started walking away.

"Matte! What about our breakfast? I am starving." She grumbled.

"Meal has to be delayed. We are needed in the battle immediately." 

"What? I did not agree on this." But she found she was talking on thin air, having Nephrite disappeared already.

She rejoined the others and found them standing outside the ship and gathering their weapons.

"So where do we go?" She asked them.

"I can not see any battle going on around here." Jadeite commented, trying to spot any enemies in front of him. The Venus was a very beautiful planet with its lush and golden surroundings. 

Kunzite observed the quiet surroundings with narrowed eyes. "You are right. Venus is peaceful as always. There is no sign of army Erebus at all."

"Then I suppose we should go to the _Magellan Castle_ and informed the King and Queen that we have arrived." Zoisite said.

"Hmm… it might be the castle that is under attack do you suppose?" Endymion enquired.

"Let us go find out before it is too late for us to do anything." Kunzite said.

They found the _Magellan Castle _with its usual peacefulness and still no sign of the Erebus army. They were brought to the throne room with two of the sentinels guarding the castle and Queen Afërdita welcomed them with open arms.

"My goodness, _Yoningumi_, Prince Endymion, what a surprise." The queen smiled.

The men and Haruka bowed. "Your Majesty."

"So what brings you to Venus, gentlemen?" Afërdita asked kindly.

"We were informed that Venus was under attack, Your Majesty so we came here to lend our help if need be." Endymion explained.

Afërdita was puzzled. "Under attack? But… as you can see clearly gentlemen, we are not. As a matter of fact, we have not been attacked for a very long time now and for that we are grateful."

Nephrite frowned. "But Your Majesty, King Ura'ns informed us of your predicament. He said that one of your guards, His Highness' personal guard to be precise, contacted them that you needed help to defeat the Erebus' army."

"King Ura'ns even sent his armies here. Did they not arrive here, Your Majesty?" Zoisite added.

Afërdita frowned. "Oh now that you mention, yes they did arrive here and they, too, thought we were under attack so I sent them back to Uranus. Oh my, what a misunderstanding."

"Where is King Ta'ura, Your Majesty?" Jadeite asked.

"Oh I am afraid my husband is not present at the moment gentlemen. He is in Mercury trying to make a settlement with King Hermes and Queen Mearcair."

"Then perhaps we should contact the King and Queen of Uranus once again, Your Majesty to clear this misunderstanding." Kunzite suggested.

"Yes, we should." It was then that the queen became aware of Haruka.

"Oh, so you have a new general Endymion?" She asked the prince curiously.

Endymion glanced at Haruka. "He's not one of my general, Your Majesty. He saved our lives in a battle when we were in Uranus and he has agreed to help us in our journey."

"Ah, I see." Afërdita nodded. 

As a group they walked towards the communicator room and the queen tried to made contact with the monarchs in Uranus.

There was a slight static with the connection before they broke through.

"Yes…?" King Ura'ns demanded, his voice cutting off.

"King Ura'ns… are you all right? I cannot hear you very well." Afërdita said.

"Queen Afërdita!!… Oh-- is-- every-- thing-- all-- right-- I alrea-- dy-- sent my-- army over-- there--" 

"Yes, and I sent them back, Your Highness. The Yoningumi are here with me now and they told me that you presumed we were under attack." 

"Well-- are you-- not? I re-- ceived a message-- from one-- of your-- guards and they-- informed me-- of such matters--"

"Oh dear, I am afraid there is such a misunderstanding. I will talk to every one of them and confront whoever is responsible for this." Afërdita said worriedly.

Before the king could respond however the screen was cut off and another figure appeared. The queen and the rest gasped when they realized who it was.

*Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn for the late update… I was working overtime … imagine 12 hours a day and six days a week!!!! And I didn't have the time to type my story so I really really apologize to those who were expecting this… and once again gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn if this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but I know that you guys are already itching for another chapter so I said to myself "What the heck it is better than nothing, ne?" *LoL* But not to worry I will update as soon as I can….

Peace \./

****

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

_(some characters excluded)_


	8. Chapter 6

__

"The heart that has truly loved never forgets,

But as truly loves on to the close;

As the sunflower turns on her god when he sets

The same look that she turned when he rose."

-- **Cyltie** --

"What the devil--" Jadeite exclaimed when they saw an ugly, wrinkly face of one of their nemesis.

"Zircon! It was you who contacted the King was it not?" Kunzite demanded.

Pharaoh Zircon cackled. "Ah, _Yoningumi_… You were so slow to realize that you have been tricked."

It was then that they grasped what he meant. "You son of a devil!!! You lured us here so you can search the _Taakoizu_ yourself did you not!!?" Nephrite demanded, his hands on the screen as if trying to shake Zircon out of it.

"You bastard!! You will pay for this when we get there." Zoisite gritted his teeth.

Zircon laughed once more. "I am afraid that is not possible for you. You see this?" He said and the screen portrayed the planet Uranus with a negative energy shield. "No one can penetrate that shield without me having to disengaged it first. Suffice it to say that you are to stay in Venus even if you do not desire it."

"If you ever harm the Uranus monarchs I will personally annihilate you in any way I can." Kunzite said.

"My, my, however are you going to manage that Kunzite? Though you have nothing to worry about. I do not have use for them. Though I cannot say the same thing about the prince." 

"What the devil do you mean by that?" Endymion demanded and went to stand in front of the screen. 

Once again the screen blinked out and now portrayed Lady Beryl unconscious in the arms of one of Zircon's creature.

Endymion gasped. "Lady Beryl!! What have you done! What do you want with her?"

"Oh I do not have use for her but my queen does." Zircon said and cut off the screen. 

"Hera? But how could this be? I thought she was imprisoned." Endymion stated, turning to _Yoningumi _for answer.

"My prince, do not forget, Hera is a powerful wench. I do not doubt that she can still use a little bit of her magic even if she is imprisoned in her galaxy." Jadeite explained.

"What does that Lady Beryl mean to you prince?" Haruka spoke, curious for the first time.

Endymion slid a glance at her before sighing. "We are betrothed."

Queen Afërdita, who was also quiet after Zircon appeared, now put her arm on the prince's shoulder comfortingly. "Do not be worried, my dear. Perhaps in time you can save her. If that old man spoke of the truth and Hera needs her, then I doubt if they will harm her in any way."

"But what that old witch could possibly want with Beryl?" Zoisite murmured.

"Uh… perhaps her magic?" Jadeite answered meekly.

Nephrite snorted. "I doubt it." 

They all walked back to the throne room where Queen Afërdita excused herself to speak to her guards.

"So what do we do now that we cannot go back to Uranus and help the monarchs?" Haruka asked.

"We stay here like Zircon wanted. If we try to go to Uranus we might be stepping into his trap for all we know. Until then we will try to use our time here in Venus by looking at the other celestial gems." Kunzite demanded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll stay here in the palace for the reason that Zircon might contact us once again while you go and locate for a missing gem. I will avert him if he contacts us so he might not get suspicious." Jadeite commented and walked back towards the communicator room.

Nephrite nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea and I will go with the prince and--" 

Kunzite cut him off. "No. You go with Zoisite and Haruka will go with Endymion."

Zoisite and Nephrite stared at him. "You will let a mere warrior go with the prince? Are you mad?" Zoisite exclaimed.

Both Haruka and Endymion protested at once.

"Oh for the love of--! It is not like I cannot take care of myself. You treat me as if I am nothing but an infant."

"Mere warrior? I am no mere warrior you insolent bastard. I have you know I could beat you with my hand tied behind my back." 

Kunzite stared at the pair amusingly. "Come now, Zoisite, that was not necessary, was it? I am certain that Haruka could look out for the prince with no trouble at all. As for you prince, no we do not treat you as a mere babe but we do not want to risk you going by yourself and have yourself killed or kidnapped by the enemy."

"That is preposterous." Endymion said, frustrated.

Kunzite shrugged nonchalantly. 

"So which gem do we look for this time?" Nephrite asked.

Endymion took off the scroll from his left boot once again. "I am not certain which one."

"A gold one?" Haruka suggested.

"There is no gold gem." Zoisite protested.

"Try the _Kougyoku_." Kunzite hinted.

"Hmm… _Kougyoku_… **'love'**." Endymion stated.

No one spoke for a moment.

"I beg your pardon?" Kunzite broke the silence, clearly puzzled.

Endymion shrugged and put the scroll back on its place. "That was it. The word '**love**' is written beside the _Kougyoku_."

"Well…that is going to be a littler harder than I thought." Haruka said, amused.

"Where do we start to look then?" Nephrite sighed, clearly disturbed.

"Stick to the original plan. We split up and look for the people of old." Kunzite remarked.

Once again, they went out of their separate ways with Jadeite leaving behind as a distraction to Zircon.

Kunzite wandered the Guinevere Planitia by himself, a vastly city located in front of the _Magellan Castle_. From his mounted horse, he observed the people around him, beautiful people, either men or women. He spotted a very old blind man sitting by a tree, shielded from the sunlight, his hand reaching out in front of him, begging for money.

He dismounted on his horse and approached the blind man. He had a flaxen hair, nearly identical to Kunzite, though a little longer, almost reaching past his waist, and slightly bald on top.

"Is someone there!" Shouted the blind man.

"Do not be alarmed, kind man, I will not let you harm in any way." Kunzite spoke kindly to the blind, unwilling to frighten him.

"Then what do you want? If you come to rob me off, you are not in luck for I have no money with me self, young lad." The blind man said cheerily.

Kunzite shook his head, then as if remembering the old man could not see him, he spoke again. "Please, I did not come here to rob you or anything like that. I was just hoping if you will help me as to give me information about where I can find the people of old." 

"People of old you say? Well…am I not fit as a person of old then?" The old man said amusingly.

Kunzite chuckled slightly. "I meant, sire, the people who have lived for at least a thousand years or so."

"Forgive me for disappointing you, me lad, but there is no person who has lived for that long here. Oh wait…there is one I believe. She lives in Aphrodite Terra. Just go there and when you see the Kypris, the temple of Aphrodite, you walk in there. But I must warn you, me lad, you can never go in without an offering."

Kunzite frowned. "Why the need of an offering?"

The old man shrugged. "I do not know, young one. There has never been a person who is worthy enough to go in the temple of Aphrodite. When people go there, they simply pray outside the temple. They make an offering but it is clearly not enough for them to walk inside."

"I thank you, kind man, for your assistance." Kunzite bowed his head.

The old man waved a hand dismissively. "I did not do much, me lad." 

Kunzite took a gold coin from his pouch and put it in the old man's hand and slowly closing it.

The old man protested, clearly embarrassed. "Do not bother--"

"Believe me, it is. Once again, I thank you." He said and went on his way.

He did not notice the old man disappearing in a puff of smoke for he was too busy contemplating the idea that, this time, they might have found a gem, at last.

The Aphrodite Terra was only consisted of the Kypris, but it still referred as a city to Venusian people. 

Kunzite arrived there minutes before the sundown. He eyed the golden temple. It was not huge but it was big enough to fit a naked statue, the statue of the goddess Aphrodite. The statue was situated on the left side, and on its right was two altars, both lit by fire.

Kunzite attempted to walk inside, but found that he could not walk in.

Again he tried, but was blocked by an invisible barrier.

He thought of an offering, decided on his gold coins, but later changed his mind.

What could a goddess need for his coin anyway? Surely, the goddess needs much more than that. 

And then, an idea came into his mind. He drew his daishos and he knelt by the altar.

"Please, accept my offering, my daishos, as a means of my guidance and my protection."

Then he stood up and tried once again to walk inside and now found that he could.

Inside, the temple was still golden, maybe more so, with its blooming flowers, sparkling curtains, and golden lit candles everywhere. In the centre of the temple stood another bigger statue although not fully naked. 

Kunzite looked around, trying to find a living person in the temple. When he found none however, he made to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Came a soft voice behind him. Kunzite whirled around and felt his jaw dropped literally.

There, a few feet away from him, a goddess stood. She wore a long fitting, near transparent, gold gown with long sleeves and v-neckline that was low as to emphasize her cleavage. She was adorned with gold necklaces and bracelets, and her long, shining, golden mane that reached past her thighs, were adorned with matching golden bow on her back.

For the first time in his life, Kunzite was left speechless.

"Are…are you the goddess herself? The… goddess of love and beauty? A…Aphrodite?" He questioned.

The woman laughed, a musical song to Kunzite's ears.

"I wish… but I appreciate the flattering remark. So what brings you here handsome warrior?" She said, smiling delicately.

Kunzite, also for the first time in his life, flushed a bit red.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I was informed that the person of old I seek lives in this temple. Are you… that person?" He asked, then kicked himself mentally for such a ridiculous question.

The goddess stood before him did not look like old at all, in fact, she looked closer to his age, much to his delight.

The woman laughed once again. "Do I look old to you, handsome one?" She said.

"I suppose not… but please tell me, where is the person I seek? It is important that I find that person."

The woman looked at him and tilted her head in such a beautiful way that Kunzite found himself once again speechless. "What is your motive for seeking this person?"

"I cannot tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because…" Kunzite found himself unable to go on when the woman lifted a hand and gracefully tossed her head and flipped her hair. Then the woman walked nearer to Kunzite, and he felt a tug on his heart.

"Tell me, handsome warrior, if I give you such pleasure in my bed, would you…tell me of your secret then? Of why you seek so importantly for this person?" She whispered, one finger running smoothly on Kunzite's breastplate.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed and his illusions shattered. He stepped back from the woman and glared at her. 

"I cannot tell you solely for the reason that you have displayed upon me. I do not trust you, woman." He said, gritting his teeth.

The woman was clearly unperturbed despite his declaration. "I ask again…why ever not?"

"A woman who so willingly give her body to some stranger to seek out information is not a person I can trust." He declared and turned around abruptly, ready to walk out.

He was almost outside the temple when he heard the woman's soft voice once again.

"Well done, Kunzite. You have undeniably passed my test. You are worthy of seeking the _Kougyoku_." 

This shocked Kunzite and he turned around so suddenly but found himself looking at the empty temple, not a trace of the goddess who spoke to him.

"Where are you! I beg of you, tell me where the _Kougyoku_ is!" He shouted.

The goddess did not appear again, only the sound of her voice was left of her trace. "Return to the palace, my handsome warrior, and you will find what you seek on the morrow. Until then, farewell." 

Kunzite sighed and did what he was told, only the echo of her voice penetrating in his mind.

__

"Was that really necessary?" **The man said to the woman.**

"Which one?" **The woman asked amusingly.**

"That… that crude remark about giving him pleasure if he told you."

****

She laughed. "Oh come now, it was just a simple test and nothing more. If he fell for my trick then clearly he is not worthy."

****

"So what are you going to do until then?"

****

"Simply…I will join them in their journey."

****

The man gave a startled cry. "What! You know you cannot reveal it until they found all of them."

****

"Who says about revealing it? I am just going to join them. Nothing harm in that. Besides, I need something to do before I go bored out of my mind."

****

The man sighed in exasperation. "When are you going to change?"

****

"If I do that, then you would not love me as much as you do now, would you?" **The woman said playfully.**

The only answer she got was a grumble.

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

(some characters excluded)

****


	9. Chapter 7

__

"Even here, in this region of wonders, I find

That light-footed Fancy leaves Truth far behind,

Or at least, like Hippomenes, turns her astray

By the golden illusions he flings in her way." 

-- **Hippomenes **and** Atalanta **--

Kunzite had a restless night, tossing and turning on his bed; unable to take his mind off the goddess he has spoken to.

For the life of him, he could not forget her features. He guessed that she would now be forever entrenched in his mind. 

This has been the first time that he thought of a woman for so long. Not to sound so arrogant like Jadeite but he knew that he had women flocking all over him. He could not see the reason why they did but they just did and as a man, needless to say, he could not complain. And who would if they were in his position? But… this was clearly the first time that he let a woman ran around on his mind.

Trying to think of something different to distract his thoughts from the woman, he thought of the celestial gems they need to find.

He fell asleep by the time the sun rose into the morning sky.

**__**

She watched him from the very shadow of his room, tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. She ought to seek his mind, curious as to what he was thinking, but sooner shook the idea. That idea was ridiculous, even she knew that. He was, after all, entitled to his own privacy. 

But… by the Gods she could not look away from him. 

He reminded her so much of him. Her lover… from a very long time ago. 

Same features. Same platinum hair. Those gorgeous eyes of his when he had looked at her from the temple… 

Same built. Same height.

She sighed. She was losing her mind.

Kunzite…

That had been his name. Her lover from the ancient era. He had been the closest friend and personal protector of Queen Serenity's husband. 

They had met when she had unintentionally accused him an emissary of Queen Hera. They had bickered and almost fought sword to sword, never backing out. Equally match.

She chuckled at the memory.

She, too, had been a sentinel. She had been Queen Serenity's personal protector and the leader of her army.

When she had taken him to Queen Serenity she later had found out, much to her deep mortification, that he had not been the enemy after all.

She had apologized and apologized later on but he had not forgiven her at all, the brute.

He had tormented her mercilessly about that encounter and she had not forgiven him about that.

Then, much to her consternation, Queen Serenity had appointed him as her cohort in leading the army. 

Both of them as leaders.

At first she had not liked the idea. She had argued with Serenity, telling her in no uncertain terms that it was her duty to lead the army and did not need his help, but the adamant queen had not changed her mind.

Then she had confronted him, accusing him once again, about manipulating the queen, about using the king to get what he wanted.

She cringed now at the memory. 

She knew she had acted childishly that night.

Then he had told her so kindly that he had not known about that. He had told her that if her position was so necessary to her, then he would gladly stepped out of her way. He had told her in his-oh-so-gentle voice, that her happiness was more important to him than any position in the world.

It was then, she recalled, that she had fallen in love with him.

She… who had not fallen in love at all in her life. She… who had so clearly believed that she did not need any man in her life… had fallen in love at last.

She had not regretted it though. 

No… not even once… and she would gladly fall in love with him again given the chance.

She recalled the day she had told him of her feelings, of how much she loved him, and the fear in her about him rejecting her was so great that she almost had not told him…

But alas, he had not…

Indeed, he had also confessed his own affections. He had told her that he had also fallen in love with her.

In sight as a matter of fact…

This had excited her and she had felt the most wonderful joy in her heart that she had flung herself into his arms.

Then, with a deep blush on her face, she had apologized and planned to move out of his arms but he had also embraced her, assuring her that it was all right… that after all, they were a couple now.

She had glowed with so much joy and so much love for that wonderful, handsome man.

They had spent their days together ever since, inseparable, in love.

So, they had been partnered, two leaders who were well-matched to each other, leading the most powerful queen's army.

But then…

She later found out…

Greatest happiness comes with greatest sorrow.

They were to wed that day, about to bind their bond to each other for all eternity, when Queen Hera assailed the kingdom. 

Till the end they had stood close to each other, side by side, hearts intertwined, trying to annihilate Hera's militia.

To their right, not far away from them, had also stood the queen and king, wrapped up in each other's arms, trying to ward off those disgusting creatures.

Then, HE had seen his king fell when he had been stabbed by one of them.

He had tried to save him, his closest friend, his only family, but only ended up being killed in the process.

She had witnessed this with her very own eyes.

She had watched him launched himself towards the king, using his body as a shield from the soldier's attack.

She had watched him bleed and grunt in pain.

She had watched him breathe his very last breath…

And then…

She had watched him closed his eyes, for the very last time, never to open them again.

She remembered how she had screamed his name so loud…

How she had move herself in rage, her position as the queen's protector clearly forgotten, only the vengeful need to go after her lover's killer, and attacked all Hera's soldiers, one by one, until not one of them had remained standing…

She remembered how she had tried in vain to attack Hera.

And also remembered on how she had lost…

She remembered walking towards him, remembered hugging his bloodstained body, whispering in his dead ears about his promise to never leave her forever.

She had wept and wept, begged and begged… for him to come back to her…

But she had known in her heart… 

That he never would…

And so…

She had died when HE died…

She glanced again at the man before her, unaware of her presence in his room.

So much like him…

****

Perhaps he was reborn… in this life…

Then with a slight smile, shook her head at her absurdity.

She watched him closed his eyes, finally succumbing to sleep, at dawn.

She stayed for a longer more, watching him drew on shallow breaths, the evident of sleep…

Unable to tear her gaze away from him, unable to leave him…

Then, unwillingly, she finally left him alone, returning to the Elders_; with the last thought that she knew she would see him again…_

And soon…

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

(some characters excluded)


	10. Chapter 8

__

"So like they were, no mortal

Might one from other know;

White as snow their armour was,

Their steeds were white as snow.

Never on earthly anvil

Did such rare armour gleam,

And never did such gallant steeds

Drink of an earthly stream.

"Back comes the chief in triumph

Who in the hour of fight

Hath seen the great twin Brethren

In harness on his right.

Safe comes the ship to haven,

Through billows and through gales,

If once the great Twin Brethren

Sit shining on the sails."

-- **Castor **and** Pollux **--

Kunzite woke up at high noon, vaguely disturbed. When he had closed his eyes and tried to succumb to sleep, he swore someone had been watching him. But that was highly unlikely, for he knew he had been alone in his room that night…

He walked on the hallway of the _Magellan Castle_, trying to find the others, when he caught a glimpsed of gold in the other direction.

He stopped, backed up a few steps and glanced at the gold he had glimpsed.

There, in a room, was Queen Afërdita talking to a woman with her back on him. She was wearing a golden gown, a slightly resemblance to the gown that the goddess Kunzite had spoken to in the temple of Aphrodite.

Even that golden mane was the same, apart from the red bow on her back.

The goddess had been wearing gold all over.

Kunzite shook his head, unable to believe himself. Everywhere he went, he was reminded of that woman.

He left the two women and proceeded to go inquire Jadeite about Zircon.

He found the trio in the kitchen, as always.

He arched his eyebrow towards them. They stopped eating when they saw their leader.

"Can you not think of anything other than food, gentlemen?"

Jadeite shrugged, unperturbed, and resumed eating.

Kunzite sighed resignedly and joined them.

"Where are Haruka and the prince?" He asked, only now noticing the two missing warriors.

"He went out for a stroll, I think. As for Endymion, I think he is still sleeping." Nephrite answered him.

"I saw the queen talking to a woman in her room. Who is she?" Kunzite asked, utterly curious.

"You mean the beautiful woman?" When he nodded, Zoisite continued. "She is an old acquaintance of the queen, or so we were informed. She arrived at first light, announcing herself with a white cat perched on her shoulder as her companion."

"She must be of high supremacy for the queen notified her guards and servants to acknowledge the woman as she was a monarch herself." Nephrite added.

"Hmm… she reminds me of someone." Kunzite murmured to himself. Again he caught himself.

He had to stop this madness. Next thing he knew he would be obsessing the woman.

He addressed Jadeite to distract his mind from her. "So what news of Zircon?"

Jadeite shrugged indifferently. "What is there to tell? He did not try to contact us again that is for sure. I am assuming he is occupied looking for the _Taakoizu_, the bastard."

"Still, we have to be vigilant about Zircon. He is, after all, the oldest and most cunning of the Black Eye aside from Hera herself. He has lived through this day, only God knows how, and he would be proven as a much bigger challenge to us if we are not careful."

"No need to concern yourself with Zircon, gentlemen. I will handle him when the time comes." Came a soft voice from the doorway.

Even before Kunzite turned around, he already knew whom it was. He could not forget that soft voice of hers.

The four of them stood up, as a courtesy, and bowed to the queen and the woman beside her.

Kunzite's cool grey eyes widened, and there standing a few feet away from him, the goddess stood once again.

"Gentlemen, may I present you Aino Minako. An old acquaintance of mine. And, of course, her feline companion, Artemis." The queen introduced, her voice slightly edged when she introduced the feline.

For an instant Kunzite thought that the feline's eyes twitched, if that was even possible.

Then the woman spoke, taking Kunzite's attention away from Artemis.

"Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to meet you." Minako smiled.

Nephrite and Jadeite stepped forward immediately and the two of them each held a hand of the woman, eagerly bestowing a slight kiss.

Minako laughed amusingly.

"Minako, these are the _Yoningumi_. Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite and Kunzite." The queen said. "And Prince Endymion is around here somewhere…" She said, looking about the enormous kitchen.

Kunzite noticed Minako's eyes widened slightly, as if in shocked.

"So… Kunzite is your name…after all…" She murmured. She walked towards him and held up her hand, her knuckles turned up.

They stared at each other's eyes for an instant, slightly regarding each other, then Kunzite bent and also bestowed a kiss on her offered hand.

Zoisite and Jadeite elbowed each other, noticing Kunzite's affection towards the newcomer.

Kunzite frowned at her. "I thought that you already knew me even before this… you addressed me by name, after all, back there in the temple." He murmured, so only he and she could hear.

Minako smiled sadly. "Forgive me. When I saw you I addressed you by other man's name, never knowing that you have the same name. It is just that… when I saw you, I immediately thought of him for you have a slightly disturbing resemblance of him…" She explained.

Kunzite immediately felt a stab of jealousy. Granted, she had said his name but it was not him she thought of. Trying to make his expression impassive, he slightly bowed his head.

"It is all right, my lady. All is forgiven."

Minako smiled.

Just then, Haruka came striding in, her hair tousled from the wind, and she and Minako stared at one another.

Haruka had a slight frown on her forehead, as if vaguely remembering something.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked abruptly.

Minako smiled. "No… but if it may interest you to know, I feel the same way. As if I have known you from…somewhere…"

Kunzite once again felt slightly jealous of how Minako was addressing Haruka.

As if… she was looking at a… lover…

Haruka stared at Minako, then shrugged as if it did not matter to her.

"Ah, _Yoningumi_… I want to inform you that I shall be joining in your journey as of today." Minako suddenly announced, startling the others. She lifted a hand and stroked her feline companion. The feline growled, rather than purred.

"What? Forgive me, my lady, but I do not think it is wise for you to join us in a dangerous matter." Zoisite said.

"I assure you Zoisite, I can take care of myself." Minako said, slightly offended.

It was Nephrite's turn to answer her, for Zoisite looked like he was about to faint. "We are not doubting your ability, my lady."

"Then what are you saying?" She titled her head, inwardly amused.

Nephrite opened his mouth, and then closed them again when no words came out. Like Zoisite, he did not like the idea of offending a woman, specially a woman who was a close acquaintance to the queen of the planet they were currently staying.

It was Jadeite who tried his luck. "Uh…what he was saying, uh… my lady, is that, we just… do not want you getting hurt…and…all."

"I think that points the idea about me saying I could take care of myself." She said, now openly amused.

"Forgive me for saying this, my lady, but you might be um… a somewhat distraction from the men aboard on our ship…"

"How so? I can change my clothing if that what is bothering you… I can make myself look like a man… if that is your intention…" She said with an amused sideway glance towards Haruka's direction.

Haruka's eyebrow twitched but said nothing.

"Our intention, my lady, is for you to not get involved in our escapade. We do not want to risk anyone's life in such a dangerous journey." It was Kunzite who explained.

"I can guarantee you Kunzite, my life will not be in danger at all. Why, if it makes you feel better I will not be putting my life before your hands at any matter… would that be all right?" Minako prodded.

"But…"

"Females can be warriors too, you know. You do not need strength. You only need skills and wits to qualify as a warrior… do you not agree… Kunzite?" She interrupted him.

They glared at each other, one defiant; the other was vibrating with anger.

Kunzite threw up his hands and rolled his eyes heavenwards. "I give up. A man cannot win with a woman."

Minako nodded with a triumphant smile gracing on her lips. "I am glad you know. Now come Haruka I would like to speak with you… privately." She added when the gentlemen cast them a curious glance.

Haruka was surprised however.

Minako walked out of the room with the silent amused queen with Haruka not far behind.

"So now what do we do? We cannot have women boarding on the ship. We might get attack by Erebus and--" Zoisite was interrupted.

"Oh let her! I do not particularly care if she hurt herself. That woman is stubborn let me tell you." Kunzite snapped.

But… in his mind… he did care.

And he better keep an eye on her.

He walked out of the three who was staring at him like he had a grown a head.

"Wow… what happened to him?" Jadeite asked.

"He is not usually like that… losing his temper so quickly." Nephrite frowned.

Zoisite just sighed. "Women." He muttered.

Haruka was left behind, her footsteps faltering and Minako was way ahead of her. She was questioning her mind as to what Minako wanted from her.

When she reached Minako's room, she was about to open the door when she heard voices conversing from the other side.

One was obviously Minako; the other was unknown to Haruka.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You cannot reveal yourself to her yet." A male voice declared.

Haruka frowned. She did not remember any man going to Minako's room.

"But she is one of us! Surely that is enough proof."

"Would you keep your voice down? And you do not know that!"

"Honestly Artemis, when did you become such a grumbler anyway? Can you not see her aura? She is positively glowing! And with Uranus' aura no less!"

"Every Uranians do." Muttered the man.

"Oh for Venus' sake! Stop being stubborn Artemis! If you keep that up we will never find them at all!"

"I am just trying to be positive with the idea!"

"Positive my foot! I am the positive one here. You are just being pig-headed!"

"Why, of all the nerve! You may be thousands of years old but so do I! I am much older than you."

"Bah… you are only two thousand years older than me. Not much difference."

"Besides I have more knowledge on this than you do!"

Minako laughed. "Oh Artemis… you are such a… cat. Stubborn, really."

All Haruka heard was a grumble. She thrust open the door and there stood Minako with an innocent face.

"Haruka! Finally, I thought you were not going to arrive." She beamed.

"Were you just talking to your cat?" Haruka demanded, looking about the room. There in the bed was Artemis, curled up in a ball. His too-innocent grey eyes were locked into hers.

Minako said nothing, letting Artemis handled it on his own.

Haruka approached the bed, bent and scooped Artemis and looked into his eyes.

"Speak!" She demanded. Minako laughed.

"Meow." Artemis said, playing along.

"I know you can speak you damn cat. I heard you and Mina arguing."

"Meow?" He said again.

Haruka shook the cat roughly. Minako kept laughing at Artemis' horrified expression.

"Speak! Let him speak." She riveted her attention towards Minako, demanding it.

"Yes, Artemis. Do speak." She said amusingly.

"Fine. Just put me down, will you? I think I am going to throw up." Artemis finally said.

Haruka dropped him as if she's been burned and stepped back, startled. "Damn. I was right."

"Yes you were. Ohh… I think you shook my brain out." Artemis protested, swaying.

"Ignore Artemis. He tends to be a bit exaggerated." Minako said cheerily.

Then, much to Haruka's shocked, Artemis glowed and formed into a human being. Artemis, who once has been a feline, now turned into a long white-haired handsome man, with white clothing and a crescent moon adorning his neck that matched the crescent moon marked on his forehead.

"What the hell are you!" Haruka shouted. Minako abruptly closed the door on her room.

"Haruka, please calm yourself. We will explain everything to you once you are calm."

"This is your fault Minako. I told you to keep your voice down. Now we are discovered."

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "You are one of Hera's militia are you not?"

"Help me Serenity! Of course not!" Artemis protested indignantly.

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Please do sit down, Haruka. I will explain everything." Minako said calmly, now suddenly serious.

Haruka's eyes narrowed but did as she was told.

"You do know that you are one of the celestial warriors?" Minako enquired.

"No, I did not know that… How?"

You have the aura and the insignia of a celestial warrior, who will thrive to fight for her queen."

Haruka continued to frown.

Minako looked at her. "Do you not remember of your past life?"

"My… past… life?"

**__**

-- The story is Copyrighted © by dloveheart 2002 --

(some characters excluded)


End file.
